Dragonball Z: The Rise of Gohan
by blade87
Summary: This is an alternate universe story about how Gohan goes against his mothers wishes and becomes a fighter instead of a scholar. it will be a GohanVidel fic. its my first dbz fic so any advise would be appricated. thanks rating for later chapters.
1. Prologue

Dragonball Z: The Rise of Gohan

Prologue

Shortly after defeating Cell and learning that his father would not be coming back to life young Gohan was forced with a very difficult situation, the choice he would have to make would be that of following his mother's wishes and becoming a scholar or follow in his fathers footsteps and become one of the fiercest fighters the universe had ever seen. Gohan had thought it over in his head several times but the time had come for him to make his decision known to both his mother and all of his friends, after a long training session with his former mentor Piccolo, Gohan was headed home so that he could get some much needed rest and of course food, the saiyan appetite did indeed flow with in his veins along with the saiyan heritage that came with it. Gohan arrived at his house just a few short moments after he left Piccolo he took a deep breath as he turned the knob he had made his decision and now it was time to tell his mother, with a sigh he finally walked through the door.

"Gohan where have you been young man dinner has been done for at least 10 minutes! Now explain yourself." Chi-Chi yelled as she heard the door open.

"Sorry mom I was with Mr. Piccolo doing some sparring." Gohan said back in his normal innocent tone

"I told you to stop hanging around him Gohan he is a bad influence on you. Now come in here and eat your supper." Chi-Chi said from the kitchen door

Gohan sat down and began to devour whatever was placed in front of him as most saiyans do. As soon as he was finished eating his supper he leaned back and patted his stomach just as his father used to do all the time, seeing this gesture Chi-Chi smiled and it warmed her heart to see that her little boy was growing into a fine young man that resembled his father more then she cared to admit.

"Mom there is something that I want to tell you." Gohan stated when he had recovered from his assault on the food.

"What is it son?" Chi-Chi asked and when she noticed the determined yet nervous look in her son's eyes she had a sick feeling that she knew what was coming but fought off the feeling thinking that he knew better than that.

"I've been thinking it over for a while now mom and I have decided that I will devote the majority of my time into improving my skills as a fighter incase earth ever comes under attack again. Now before you get mad and start yelling I will continue my studies and I will even enter high school in 2 years when I turn fourteen years old." He said with such a calm that she realized that he had been planning that speech for quite sometime and there was no way that she could even hope of talking him out of this crazy idea.

"Well young man I never thought that you would so directly disobey my wishes but I know your father would be proud of you." She stated rather calmly despite what Gohan thought would happen.

"So you're okay with me becoming more of a fighter than a scholar?" he asked looking slightly confused with her response.

"Well not really Gohan although I will allow you to become a fighter like you wish you won't be living with me anymore while you are doing it do you understand?" she asked him with a harsh tone in her voice

"But why mom dad lived here all those years and he was a fighter?" Gohan asked rather hurt by her answer

"That is different Gohan I cannot change him and obviously he has corrupted you as well so I will not allow a ruffian to live with me." Chi-Chi finished her statement with a deadly glare in Gohan's direction.

"Where am I supposed to go then?" Gohan asked tears welling up in his eyes.

"Simple either you go and live with Piccolo or you can move to the city near Bulma so that you can use the training room with Vegeta. I'm sure he could use a sparring partner and Bulma is always looking for good help with stuff." She stated flatly again glaring at Gohan with the rage of the sun in her eyes.

"Well then I guess I'm leaving." Gohan finished sadly and began to walk to his room where he would pack up his things mostly his training Gis and some books to study.

Once he was all packed up he left without even saying goodbye sensing that deep down his mother hated him for making this decision but it was one that had to be done.

Gohan started to fly in the direction of Kami's lookout where he knew that Piccolo resided and then about half way there he realized that he wouldn't be happy living with his old mentor because not only did Nameks not eat but there wasn't enough room up there for four people to live so he turned off in the direction of Capsule Corp. where he knew that Bulma would welcome him with open arms although not quite sure on what Vegeta's reaction would be. He arrived at Capsule Corp. at about 9:30 pm and knocked softly of course soft for a saiyan of his strength meant that it felt like the walls were coming down inside the house. Bulma was the one to open the door after all she knew a saiyan knock when she heard one.

"Gohan, what is the matter hun?" Bulma asked a concerned look on her face

"Mom kicked me out because I told her I wanted to be a fighter instead of a scholar." Gohan said barley able to contain his tears.

"That's terrible, you poor young man." The new voice definitely belonged to Bulma's mother.

"Yes it is I can't believe my best friend could be so cold to her own son just because he wants to follow in his fathers footsteps." Bulma stated with just hint of cold in her voice.

"Anyways Bulma I was wondering if I could stay here and work for you to save up some money until I can get a place of my own?" Gohan asked shyly looking at his feet as he did.

"Of course you can Gohan you know that your father was one of my closest friends and so are you." Bulma stated with genuine love in her voice.

"Yes and the Brat will even make a half decent sparring partner while he is here." The growl came from the hallway near the gravity room.

"Thank you all for allowing me to stay here I promise that I won't be any trouble." Gohan replied he was glad to have friends like this.


	2. Moving out again

Chapter 1: Moving out again

Gohan had lived with the Briefs for nearly 2 years and now he had plenty of money to buy a place of his own and it just so happened that there was a small house for sale just two miles away from Capsule Corp. sure he could fly and distance wasn't a problem but it was more convenient this way. In fact he was on his way to meet the realtor at the very moment _"man I hope this goes okay it might look suspicious that a 14 year old kid is buying a house"_ he thought as he neared the place although he still thought himself a kid he had grown to be just under six feet tall in the last year and of course his constant rigorous training with Vegeta had helped him develop a physique that full grown men would envy. As he neared the house he realized that he was running behind a little bit and that the realtor was already there waiting for him so he decided to get there a little quicker and started running at a speed that made peoples heads spin as he passed them.

"Sorry I'm running a little late sir but Ms. Bulma had me working on something new. I am Son Gohan nice to meet you." He stated as he arrived within talking distance to the realtor.

"Ah yes the brilliant young mind that works for Bulma Briefs. My name is Mr. Orokusaki and it is nice to meet you as well young man." The realtor replied "Now since you are indeed interested in purchasing this property and you are one of Ms. Briefs' finest young minds I am assuming that you have the funds available today?"

"Yes sir I intended to buy the property today so I brought the funds with me." Gohan replied with excitement noticeable in his voice.

"Excellent would you like a tour of the place or would you just prefer me to hand you the keys to your first house Mr. Son?" asked the realtor with a gleam of a sale in his eye.

"Well I have already been through the house a couple of times with some of the other realtors so let's get the paperwork going." Gohan replied with a gleam of his own

After about three hours of completing paperwork and signing deeds and such Gohan finally had his own place to live and the thing on the top of his list was to furnish the place to his liking so he went back to capsule corp. Where he bought the various capsules containing what he was looking for, he was grateful that he got his employee discount on the because it was certainly looking expensive and like he might not be able to afford them all when Bulma emerged from the back.

"What are you doing Gohan?" she asked curiously.

"I am buying all of the necessary capsules to furnish my new house why?" Gohan asked puzzled

"Give it to him for free I won't hear of you charging him any money if anything we should pay him for all that he has done." Bulma stated rather hotly at the cashier who just looked even more puzzled then Gohan had a second ago.

"Bulma you don't have to do this, you know I don't mind paying." Gohan said kind of sadly he always felt bad when she gave him stuff for free.

"I know you don't Gohan but it's my way of paying you back for all that your family has done." She replied

By the time he was done getting what he needed he almost couldn't carry the whole load of capsules had it not been for his strength he wouldn't have been able to. Once he was home he began to organize everything they way that he wanted it to look he realized that not only was he hungry but that the fridge and the shelves were empty except for the ones that held the many plates and cooking utensils that he purchased. He decided that he would go shopping tomorrow when he went to enroll in high school for now he would order out. The delivery man appeared with a heaping tall stack of pizzas that the man thought for sure would be going to a party but when Gohan came to the door and the place was empty he felt rather strange that this young man could even possibly eat 30 cheese pizzas before they went bad. When Gohan paid the man he simply shrugged and got back in the car. Gohan soon after began his assault on the pizzas in normal saiyan fashion, once he was finished he gave it some time to settle and then stood up preparing to go to bed _"well maybe before I go to bed I should head over to capsule corp. and work that off….yeah that's a good idea"_ he thought and then he headed down the road to capsule corp. and went straight to the Gravity room when he got there and simply walked in. It took a moment for his body to adjust to the gravity that Vegeta currently had it set at which from the door appeared to be around 200 g's the current max for this particular model and most of the current ones available, which wouldn't last too long with Gohan currently working on the newest model he was striving to reach 1000 times earth gravity.

Vegeta noticed that he had company inside the gravity room and just continued with his normal routine until Gohan was ready for a spar. Gohan started off with just a normal kata to get his muscles warmed up and then just regular punching and kicking of the air. Vegeta felt Gohan's ki spike and he knew that he was ready to fight so Vegeta also started to power up.

"You had better be ready to be defeated boy. you are no match for me I am the prince of all saiyans." Vegeta growled in his normal tone

"Please Vegeta you know I am at least twice as powerful as you are." Gohan retorted hotly.

"Damn you boy you will pay for your insolence brat!" He roared and with that the spar began.

Vegeta came at Gohan with a flurry of punches and kicks as the blood in Gohan's veins began to burn with the anticipation of a good fight. He blocked or knocked away Vegeta's blows that were coming at him at speeds no normal human could even see and as he caught one of Vegeta's punches in his palm he felt the familiar sting that usually accompanied that action. Soon enough Gohan grew tired of being on the defensive and started to fire punches and kicks back at him and unfortunately for him, he was know where near as fast as Gohan and he paid the price several of Gohan's blows got through his defenses including one shot that connected his gut with Gohan's knee and then his back was greeted with a double axe handle smash delivered expertly by the young martial artist. As Vegeta stood on unsteady legs he refused to show any sign of weakness and therefore just screamed as he went to Super Saiyan.

"Guess the warm-up is over huh." Gohan said in more of a statement then a question as he effortlessly ascended to the level of super saiyan. There was no response from Vegeta he only screamed again and started delivering his blows even faster but Gohan was still faster and this frustrated Vegeta to no end as he flew up to the roof of the GR and started powering up his most powerful attack he knew. Gohan knew what was coming and got into one of the most feared stances in the universe thanks to his father and himself.

"KA-ME-HA" Gohan started the chant

"FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta yelled

"ME" Gohan continued as Vegeta's blast neared him. Vegeta continued pouring energy into his attack he knew he would need it just to fend off what was coming.

"HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan yelled just as it looked as if the Final Flash was going to hit is mark. Blue met Gold as Gohan poured more energy into the deadly Kamehameha wave. Vegeta countered by pouring more into his Final Flash. Just as he was starting to win the small war between ki Gohan decided it was time to finish it and immediately ascended to the second level of super saiyan and with a primal roar poured more energy than Vegeta could fathom into his Kamehameha wave and it swallowed the final flash in an instant and found its mark as Vegeta put up the cross block to absorb some of the impact. As the Kamehameha wave faded out Vegeta floated still in super saiyan form and with a grunt of defiance simply stated "It will take more than that for me brat." Then he crashed to the ground with a thud and his hair returned to its normal color. Gohan walked over to Vegeta and picked him up and carried him to the regeneration tanks that Gohan and Bulma had been working on. Placing him inside one of the tanks Gohan said good bye to Bulma and then flew home where once in his own bedroom he collapsed onto the bed with a sigh of content.


	3. High School Enrollment

Chapter 2: High school enrollment

With a groan Gohan awoke the next morning _"man I really have to work on controlling super saiyan 2 it's still taking way too much out of me." _His muscles ached and burned with every step he took towards the bathroom where he drew a hot bath and slowly sank in letting the warmth ease away the muscle pain he was experiencing. After about thirty minutes the water was starting to grow cold so he climbed out and with a short burst of ki was dry instantly. Then he proceeded to his closet and looked for some nice clothes to wear to enroll in high school but all he owned was his different Gis _"guess I have to get some normal clothes if I am going to school." _Gohan walked up to Capsule Corp. to find Bulma, she was always good at finding good clothes. He reached out with his senses and found her exactly where he expected her to be in her lab working on something new.

"Bulma, can I ask a favor of you?" Gohan asked politely.

"Sure Gohan you know I would do anything for you. What is it?" asked Bulma.

"Well I am going to enroll in Orange Star High today but I don't have any decent clothing and was wondering if you would help me out?" He answered

"No problem at all Gohan let me get my list I have some shopping of my own to do." And with that she was off in a blur Gohan couldn't help but think he had just made a big mistake. As they were riding in her air car Gohan was trying to make sure they got his shopping for his clothes done first so he could get enrolled at the high school and that he would return when he was done to help Bulma with her packages as well as finish his shopping. So when the reached Satan city, as it was now called because of the supposed defeater of cell was Hercule Satan, Bulma made sure that they went to the men's clothing store first so Gohan could get some clothes for school. After various selections Gohan was wearing a navy blue business suit for his enrollment and had several pairs of shirt and pants combos for the school year.

"Okay Bulma I will be back in probably an hour or so after my interview and placement exam." Gohan said as he started for the door

"Okay but make sure you come back you hear me." Bulma stated with mock anger in her voice they both knew he would be back as soon as he was finished.

So as Gohan made his way through the city in search of the high school he took time to take in all the sights and sounds of the big city _"Wow this is so much bigger than west city I hope I can find the high school in time for my interview……look a book store I bet they sell maps better buy one for now."_ Gohan walked into the store and asked the clerk where he could find the maps and she pointed him in the right direction. He quickly found what he was looking for and proceeded to the checkout.

"Just this for today?" the clerk asked

"Yes ma'am this will do for now." Gohan replied in his normal tone. As he left the shop he began to study the map and found that he himself was actually rather close to the high school and began to walk in that direction. After a ten minute walk Gohan found himself on the steps to Orange Star High. _"Wow this place is huge I hope I get some sort of map my first day or I will be so lost…"_ As he walked through the front doors the secretaries greeted him enthusiastically and pointed him in the proper direction for the dean of students' office. Once there he realized that he was the only one that was enrolling for the upcoming year and figured it was because everybody else was already in the school system because of being there for years. The Dean arrived shortly after Gohan had and they talked for a while as they were finishing up the Dean said that he was a nice boy and it would be a pleasure to have him in the school but the placement exam would determine if he was allowed or not. Gohan then proceeded to a different room with desks and was handed a piece of paper that looked like a multiple choice test and was apparently around 20 pages thick. Gohan thumbed through real quick to get a feel of what the test would bring and then began to answer all of the questions on the test he was finished it just under 35 minutes and the Dean was rather surprised and thought that he had just lost a wonderful student because of lack of interest but as he began to flip through the book he realized that not only was every question done but it was right. As Gohan made his way back to Bulma he couldn't help but feel nervous the questions on the test were ones he had done at such a young age he knew them by heart but it just made him feel uneasy having to do them again in a test form. By the time he reached Bulma she had already piled up a stack of packages about 40 feet high for Gohan to put in her air car…as he placed the items inside he began to wonder if they would all fit, they did much to his dismay because there was barely any room left for his stuff that he had yet to get mainly his groceries and other essentials. Once they were finished they headed back to west city where they both resided. Gohan took his packages out of the car and then proceeded to unload all of Bulma's stuff for her before he left. Gohan reached his house and unloaded all of his packages in the kitchen where he sorted the stuff that needed to be refrigerated from the non perishables and started putting everything away. _"Well I sure am glad that's over with but now I have to prepare for what has been coming for awhile now thanks to Bulma…my house warming party." _Gohan then picked up the phone and began to dial Bulma's number to tell her that he was ready for her to start planning the date and getting the invitations ready and such.

A Few Weeks Later……..

"Gohan, you better be ready cause the party is today no ifs ands or buts about it young man!" Bulma yelled from the living room. Gohan was just getting out of the shower when he heard Bulma yell _"Jeez Bulma do you think you could be any louder I'm not sure they heard you on New Namek…well I suppose I should get dressed now" _Gohan began rummaging through his closet for what he would wear o the party. About three hours later everybody began to show up at Gohan's house. There was a pretty good turn out of the regular z fighters but Gohan still was upset when his mother didn't show up even though Bulma had called her and told her about Gohan's party, Krillen saw that Gohan was looking upset and decided to make his way over to him.

"Hey bro what's wrong, you don't quite seem yourself." Asked Krillen

"I was just really hoping that mom would come to the party just too at least see how I was doing." He said with sadness in his voice

"Yeah bro we're really not sure why she didn't come maybe something just came up and she couldn't make it." Krillen replied trying to soothe the young saiyan

"OR MAYBE SHE JUST HATES ME!!!!!!!!!" Gohan yelled turning super saiyan and then he flew off into the distance.

"Guess the party is over huh." Yamcha said as everybody began to leave after Gohan's power explosion.


	4. High School Begins

Chapter 3: High School begins

Gohan woke up at 7:30 am and was about to go back to sleep when realization struck him "Holy shit I have school!" He immediately began running around the house getting all of his stuff ready until he came to his lunch. _"I can't really take a normal sized saiyan lunch so I guess I should cut in down to only 5 sandwiches instead 15"_ So then Gohan packed all of them into a capsule lunch and then decided to head off to school at about 7:45 am because school starts at about 8:15 and judging by his normal trips to Satan City it would take about 20-25 minutes to arrive. Gohan went outside and began his bike ride to Orange Star High it was beautiful out for it being early the sun was shining, birds were chirping, and it just kind of gave Gohan a warm feeling as he pedaled down the road. In fact it was so distracting that Gohan didn't realize that he was in Satan city until he heard gunfire and sirens. Wondering what was going on he parked his bike in an abandoned alley and walked over to where he could hear the shouts and stuff only to see that a bank was being robbed and the robbers had a hostage. _"Oh man need to help those people because those cops don't seem to have any idea…wait a minute I have an idea!" _and with that he ran into the alley where his bike was parked and went super saiyan.

"Okay now nobody move and the lady doesn't get hurt…we want safe passage out of here and no interference on the highway on our way out so none of you coppers better follow us!" The robber with the hostage yelled

"I am afraid that I just can't let you do that." Said a calm cold voice

"Oh yeah and just who are you to stop me!" the robber yelled

"Me well I'm just your worst nightmare." Gohan replied so calm that it was clear he knew what he was doing.

The robber not being satisfied with his answer turned the gun on Gohan and yelled "EAT THIS PUNK!!!" and fired off several rounds out of his pistol all of which Gohan caught so fast it looked like he didn't move until he turned his hand over and opened it up and all the bullets fell out of his hand slightly misshapen thanks to his super strength.

"Your some kinda monster….you can't be human that's not possible." The man stammered out before Gohan ran up to him and delivered a chop to his neck knocking the man unconscious. He caught the lady before she could hit the ground and made sure she was okay before leaving to return on his way to school. As he neared his bike he looked at his watch only to see it was 8:10 am so he decided to stay super saiyan and grabbed his bike and flew off to school to insure he made it in time. He landed out behind the school where no one could see him. He powered out of super saiyan and walked around the school and into the front door of the school. When he reached the office the secretary greeted him and told him where his homeroom was and that since the school didn't have a map she instead assigned him a guide who had the same classes he did so that he wouldn't get lost.

"Videl Satan please report to the office Videl Satan to the office please." The announcement came over the loud speaker.

"Oh great now what I have done?" Videl grumbled as she made her way to the office. Soon enough she reached the hallway to the office and when she took the corner she saw one of the most attractive men she had ever seen. _"Oh my god he is gorgeous I wonder why he's at the office did he get in trouble too…but oh my god look at those arms."_ With drool practically running down her chin she neared the office window.

"Ah here she is Gohan this is Videl and she will be your guide until you are comfortable finding your way around the school…Miss Satan this is our newest student Son Gohan and you will be helping him find his way around the school until he's comfortable. Okay?" the secretary asked

"Why am I the one that has to do it?"_ "Although I don't mind at all look at him" _she thought as she once again looked him over.

"Because Miss. Satan you have the exact same schedule as he does." The secretary replied.

"Oh well I guess that makes sense…My name is Videl and it's nice to meet you Son Gohan." She said as she turned to the demi-saiyan.

"Well since you know my name it's nice to meet you as well Videl, I hope we can be friends." Gohan said with that innocent tone that he and his father often used when meeting new people _"Wow she is really beautiful I'm glad she's my guide"_ he thought as he looked her over taking in her curves and features.

"_Oh my god he is checking me out!"_ Videl practically jumped with joy when she realized what he was doing.

"Well we had better get going or we are going to be late our homeroom is on the third floor." Announced Videl as she motioned for Gohan to follow her which he did very willingly as he took in the sight which he noticed had quite the back and forth swish to it _"Is she doing that on purpose? Oh Kami who cares it is so sexy."_ Thought Gohan as he struggled to keep his eyes off her shapely ass, _"she must work out that thing is just too damn perfect." _As they continued down the hallway the other boys couldn't help but look at Videl's ass as she swished it back and forth for Gohan as he looked around he saw the other guys checking out her ass as well and he felt his blood boil at the thought of the other boys staring at what should only be for his eyes. _"What is going on, why do I feel all of this hate towards them…I must ask Vegeta when school gets out."_ Videl could feel Gohan's eyes on her the whole way to their homeroom. The only problem is she could feel the other boys eyeing her ass as well and that made her blood boil. _"They shouldn't be staring at what should be only for Gohan…wait a second did I just say that I'm for Gohan's eyes only????" _ They finally reached their homeroom Gohan was kind of disappointed that he had to wait outside until the teacher announced him to the class. "Now students we have a new arrival for our class today. He got perfect scores on all of his entrance exams and you could all learn a thing or two from him. Class please give a warm welcome to Son Gohan." The teacher announced happy to have a smart student.

Gohan walked in and there was an immediate reaction from the female population as they all took in his well sculpted muscles. _"Gohan is mine I don't know why they think they have a chance…oh no I did it again."_ All of the guys in the room immediately started to get jealous of all the attention he was getting, especially one teen with long blond hair who just happened to notice that a certain raven haired girl was locked right on to this new boy, _"I guess I will have to beat him in gym class and capture her attention again" _thought Sharpner as the teacher told Gohan to take a seat. Gohan began to scan the crowd to look for a seat when a hyper active blonde girl jumped up in her seat and shouted "Yoo-hoo cutie there is a free seat right here next to me." Gohan made his way up to the seat and sat down next to her and began to take out his stuff when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to look at the person when he saw it was indeed the blonde girl. "Hiya my name is Erasa and it is nice to meet you. Are you single or are you taken you beautiful man." She asked in one breath.

"Jeez Erasa leave the man alone, he probably is infatuated with someone right here in this room." Videl answered with a smirk as she once again took in the sight of the beautiful creature known as Son Gohan. _"How right you are my sweet Videl."_ Gohan returned the smirk and followed it with a wink that made Videl turn a slight shade of pink. As the day continued on they all started to become close friends and during the gym class where Sharpner planned to embarrass Gohan only backfired and he looked even more foolish then he had before as Gohan literally hit a homerun out of the park and out of the city.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful and when the bell rang for school to end Videl and Erasa approached Gohan and looked serious in thought.

"Hey Gohan we were wondering if we could come over to your house for some tutoring?" Videl asked with a gleam in her eye

"Sure but you have to come over after six because I have work till then okay?" Gohan replied as he scratched down directions for them.

"Really your fourteen and have a job...where do you work?" Erasa who seemed genuinely interested asked.

"Oh nowhere special I just help Bulma out with her latest inventions." He replied not thinking.

"Bulma as in The Bulma Briefs?" Videl and Erasa asked at the same time.

"Yeah that's the one why?" Gohan asked confused and slightly puzzled.

"She's like the smartest person ever." Videl answered.

"Actually the second smartest I usually give her advice about stuff." Gohan replied doing the trademark Son grin as he scratched the back of his head.

"You're joking right?" they asked in unison.

"Actually no, if you don't believe me just stop by capsule corp. at around 5:30 and I will prove it." Gohan replied as he started to walk away.

"We have to check that out Erasa." Videl said as she watched Gohan's tight ass as he walked away.

Gohan rode his bike home and then walked up to Capsule Corp. and simply punched in the code for the back door.

"VEGETA WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan yelled.

"In the gravity room you stupid Baka!" Vegeta yelled.

Gohan suddenly appeared in front of Vegeta and stopped his work out.

"I have some questions for you Vegeta." Gohan said as he eyed Vegeta with a serious glare that would make most men piss themselves.

"Your saiyan instincts have kicked in and the girl you like is probably your future mat which is why you feel hate towards anyone who looks at her and she probably feels the same way, now any other questions?" Vegeta answered as Gohan stood there with his jaw practically touching the floor.

"H-h-h-how did you know what I was going to ask?" Gohan stared gaping at the saiyan prince.

"Simple, I felt your Ki raise and could sense the change in your body from here." Vegeta answered.

"Wow I had no idea that my instincts were kicking in. Videl has the sweetest ass I have ever seen, oops did I say that last part out loud?" Gohan did the trademark Son grin and scratched his head.

"Yes you did stupid Baka." Vegeta laughed as Gohan turned 12 different shades of red.

Gohan left the gravity room satisfied with the answers that Vegeta gave him and headed off in the direction in which he could sense her ki. Gohan walked into the room and Bulma immediately looked up and asked Gohan to look over her calculations and make sure that they were correct.

"So Gohan how's your girlfriend?" Bulma asked.

The question caught Gohan off guard and he fell off of the stool that he was sitting on and he started stammering and stuttering. Lucky for him he was saved when a voice came over the intercom and announced that Gohan had some visitors. Gohan looked at his watch and realized that it was 5:30 already so he went to the doors to greet Videl and Erasa.

"How are you girls doing?" he asked as he led them through the halls and showed them various inventions that Bulma had made over the years.

"We are good. So when are you going to show us the stuff that you and Bulma have collaborated on?" Videl asked.

"Oh yeah right this way." He answered as he took a right hand turn and led them down a smaller hallway, at the end of the hallway there was a door which Gohan opened and motioned for the girls to go through first. Once inside the girls looked around and saw massive amounts of technology and the different things that Gohan was able to do with it.

"Okay the latest thing that I have made is called the gravity bands, they are great if you train in martial arts at all they currently max out at around 150 times earth's gravity.(Videl and Erasa could only gape as Gohan made it sound easy.) The first thing I ever invented was actually the sky-bike which you see many of flying around today it was actually quite easy to do……." Gohan trailed off about his inventions as Videl dazed off into a day dream about Gohan's well sculpted arms and the little bit of his pecs that were showing with his t-shirt.

Eventually they decided that it was too late for studying so the girls headed home Erasa ranting about how smart Gohan was, but the only thing in Videl's mind was those amazing arms and she could only imagine what was under the rest of his clothing. The girls went there separate ways.

Gohan went home and tried to get Videl out of his head but her beautiful body especially her ass was impossible to get out of his head. _"Damn why is this girl doing this to me? Well at least I can use that image later."_ He smiled to himself as he thought of her again. "Well I'm off to bed." He said aloud not really sure why but it seemed normal to him.


	5. Gohan makes his move

Chapter 4: Gohan makes his move.

Gohan woke up the next morning and was undeniably happy about the day ahead of him. Tonight after school he had promised to tutor Videl on her algebra. Throughout the day Gohan could barley contain himself about the night that lay ahead of him it was all planned out he would start off actually tutoring her and then casually move on to asking her more about her personal life and then eventually he would ask her out for a movie Friday night. He walked into his homeroom and sat in his seat next to Erasa and started to take his things out when he had an idea.

"Erasa can I ask you a question?" He asked in a polite tone.

"Sure Gohan what can I do for ya?" She answered.

"I was wondering if you would swap seats with me today so that I can sit next to Videl please." He asked shyly.

"Why's that Gohan do you want to ask Videl out or something?" Erasa asked but when he turned crimson red she suddenly realized that was exactly what he wanted to do. "Oh my god that's what you want to do…isn't it?"

"Y-y-y-y-yes it is." Gohan stammered out.

"That is so cute. Oh course I will Gohan good luck." Erasa said cheerfully as she switched with seats with him.

Videl walked into the classroom and saw that Gohan was sitting in Erasa's seat and was looking at her with the biggest grin she had ever seen _"Wow that smile makes him look so sexy…I wonder why he is in Erasa's seat? Oh well it's not like I mind."_ She thought as she headed up to her seat which was now next to Gohan. As she sat down she got her stuff out of her bag and then looked in Gohan's direction.

"Hey cutie what's up?" She asked in a sensual voice because he looked nervous.

"Nothing too much I was just wondering what you were up to tonight?" Gohan asked so calmly that it almost seemed unnatural. _"Oh my god he's asking me out! How much better can this day get."_ "Well I'm not doing anything tonight Gohan why?" She asked silently hoping that she was thinking correctly.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to come over to my place tonight and work on some projects." Gohan said the last part with such a seductive tone that Videl knew that there was a hidden statement with in the sentence.

"Sure Gohan I will be over at 6:30 okay?" Videl replied seductively

"Cool I'll see you then Videl." Gohan replied with a smirk and a wink in her direction which made Videl turn at least two different shades of red. The day continued on with Gohan flirting with Videl and she doing the same with him. Finally the bell rang and they went their separate ways Gohan hoping to get a spar in with Vegeta or at least some training in his own gravity room, while Videl was going to head to Erasa's house so that she could help her get ready for her time with Gohan tonight. Gohan arrived at home and was going to go to capsule corp. but he felt Vegeta and Bulma's ki in the same spot and that both were randomly spiking so he decided to go into his gravity room and turned into his super saiyan two form and began to power up slowly as not to break apart the room _"Man this takes to long I really need to finish the modifications on his room so I can power up faster without breaking shit."_ Finally he finished powering up and used Piccolo's split form technique so he could have a sparring partner and then began to battle himself as hard as he could _"I know there is another level of super saiyan I can feel it just beyond my reach…this is so frustrating I just need more power and then I will be there but why can't I reach it!"_ Gohan yelled and then smashed his split form sparring partners face off the floor and then lifted him up and proceeded to smash his knee into its gut and then gave it a double axe handle to the back and watched it smash into the floor. Once he was completely exhausted he collapsed on the floor as his hair returned to normal. _"I have to get cleaned up and dressed so that I'm ready when Videl gets here"_ He slowly moved his sore and aching body to his bathroom. As he sunk down into the hot water he could feel the aches and pain slowly fade away as he began to nod off in the warm water he heard a knock on the door and not realizing what time it was and just figuring it was Bulma or something simply yelled come in. Videl opened the door wondering where Gohan was and figured he was probably doing homework or something so she made herself comfortable on the couch and looked around the house and realized that there were no pictures of his family and wondered why that was when she heard a noise behind her and turned around to find Gohan standing in nothing but a towel _"Oh my god look at that body it belongs to a god!"_ Videl just stared with her mouth open barely able to contain her drool. Gohan walked into the living room to find not Bulma but instead it was Videl sitting on his couch and he was wearing nothing but a towel, he then noticed a faint shade of pink on her cheeks and also noticed that it couldn't be the heat because it was only 73 degrees in his living room so he decided to play it up a little bit.

"Hey Videl what's up?" he asked as he locked eyes with her.

"U-u-u-um wellyoutoldmethatweweregonnastudytonightremember!" She yelled so fast that if Gohan wasn't a saiyan he wouldn't have heard a thing.

"Yeah of course I remember why do you ask?" He answered while he lifted his eyebrow questioningly at her.

"Because you are standing there in nothing but a towel." She answered finally regaining her composure.

"You mean your not enjoying this?" Gohan answered with a smirk as he made a gesture towards himself.

"I never said that but I was thinking you wouldn't be half naked." She answered with a smirk of her own as she moved towards him.

"What are you doing Videl?" he asked.

"I am moving to better enjoy the view Mr. Son why do you ask?" She answered as she began to trace a finger up his rock hard abs and then over his pecs.

"Well Because I was going to do the same thing." Gohan answered as he started to run his up and down her sides as he started to move down closer to her face and gently placed his lips on hers as he embraced her close to himself. Videl had closed her eyes as Gohan neared her lips and when she felt pressure on them she equally returned the pressure and soon felt Gohan's tongue tickling her lips so she parted her lips and her tongue met his as batted each others tongues back and forth. Finally they broke the kiss off because of the obvious need for air.

"Wow!" they both said in unison

"Gohan I had no idea you were such a great kisser." Said Videl her eyes slightly glazed over.

"Neither did I." he answered _"Must be my saiyan instincts that Vegeta was talking about…who cares that was fucking awesome."_ Anyways Videl I actually asked you over here cause I was going to ask you if you wanted to go to a movie with me Friday night?"

"Gee let me think about that…….YES you fool of course I will but you better bring more of those kisses." She answered with an evil smirk. Instead of answering Gohan simply moved closer and placed another one of his new found trademark kisses on her voluptuous lips this one was considerably shorter than the first one.

"Are we going to study or should I go home?" she asked looking him in the eye.

"Well Videl I was actually thinking that you could stay here with me tonight." Gohan asked with just a hint of mischief in his eyes.

"Gohan you naughty boy I never thought you would say that." She answered as she playfully slapped him.

"Well Ms. Satan maybe you bring out the evil in me." He answered as he winked at her

"How am I going to convince my dad to let me stay?" she asked hoping that since he was so smart he would have an answer.

"Simple you tell him your at Erasa's house, duh." He answered with a goofy look on his face.

"That might actually work. Thanks Gohan." And then she began to dial her house number on her cell phone and then told her father that she was staying at Erasa's house tonight. "He bought it Gohan I can stay here tonight…but where am I going to sleep?"

"In my bed with me…and sometimes people tell me that I can be dense." He replied giving that famous Son grin.

So instead of studying like they had planned they just snuggled down on his couch and began to watch movies and eat popcorn. After about the third movie they decided that since they had school they should go to sleep. So they made their way to Gohan's bedroom, once in the room Gohan started to change into his pajamas which just happened to be a pair of shorts once he was done he started to climb into bed he looked at Videl who was just standing there and he suddenly realized that she didn't have anything to change into so he went to his dresser and rummaged through until he found a shirt that she could wear to bed.

"Thanks Gohan." She said

"No problem Videl." He answered

He pulled the covers away and let Videl climb in first and then he followed her in. Once they got comfortable Videl snuggled up against Gohan who instinctively wrapped his arm around her and held her close and with a sigh of content they both fell asleep._ "This was definitely a good choice."_ They both thought at the same time.


	6. Videl's past

Chapter 5: Videl's Past

Gohan was the first to wake up and was about to go make breakfast when he felt a weight on his chest he looked down to find Videl sleeping comfortably so he decided that he wasn't going to disturb her and instead started to run his hand through her hair and softly rub her back as he looked down at the girl that his saiyan instincts decided that he loved. Videl started to wake up and realized that it felt like she was sleeping on a piece of steel so she opened her eyes to see Gohan's staring back at her lovingly she smiled and then sat up in bed.

"Good Morning sunshine." Gohan said once she was sitting up.

"Morning." She replied as she started to rub her eyes.

"Would you like some breakfast beautiful or would you just prefer to stare at me all morning?" Gohan asked with a smirk on his face.

"They both sound pretty good but breakfast is needed to provide energy for me to stare at you." She answered with a smirk of her own.

Gohan told her where the shower was so that she could wash up and get ready for school. Once he was down stairs Gohan decided that he was going to make pancakes and sausages so he got all of the ingredients out of the cupboards and began to mix it all together which because of his super speed didn't take long at all. Videl went to the bathroom and was getting undressed to shower when she saw Gohan's dirty gi from last nights training. _"I had no idea Gohan did martial arts…no wonder his body is so perfect."_ She decided she was going to ask him later on who is sensei was when she was finished her shower. Gohan had already cooked about 45 pancakes and about 70 sausages by the time Videl came down.

"Gohan why did you make so much food, there is no way we can eat this much." Videl asked as she gaped at the piles of food in the kitchen.

"Well I usually on make about 25 pancakes and 50 sausages but I didn't eat last night and I had no idea how much you eat." Gohan answered with the trademark Son grin.

"How can you eat so much Gohan yet be so thin?" She asked still surprised at the amount of food he ate.

"Well it's actually kind of in my genes and plus I practice martial arts as well." He answered still sporting the Son grin.

"Oh yeah I saw your gi in the bathroom and was wondering who your sensei was cause I didn't notice a symbol on it." She asked with curiousness in her eye.

"I've had two sensei in my life my first one was Ma Junior and the other was Son Goku." He answered wondering why she was asking.

"YOU HAD TWO OF THE MOST FAMOUS MARTIAL ARTISTS EVER AS SENSEI!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Gohan covered his ears "Videl could be a little quieter I have sensitive ears."

"Oops sorry Gohan I didn't know." She put her hand over her mouth and turned a slight shade of red.

They sat down and began to eat their breakfast Videl not believe how much and how fast Gohan was eating and Gohan of course not noticing that she was starring. After about 5 minutes Videl adjusted to it and continued eating her own breakfast. They both finished eating their breakfast at around 6:45, Gohan then asked a question that Videl wouldn't have expected no matter what was going on.

"Want to skip school today so that we can just spend some time together getting to know each other?" he asked.

"Gohan I never thought that I would hear you willing to skip school it always seems like you are so into it." She answered with a shocked tone.

"Well I figured that since we are going to be dating now that I would at least get to know you some more." He replied with a smile

"Oh well that makes sense but let me call my dad and tell him that I am not feeling well and won't be going to school today." She said as she picked up her phone and started dialing her house number. Gohan picked up his phone and called Bulma and had her do the same for him as she was written down as his emergency contact.

They decided that they would go into town and do some shopping and go out to eat as they went over each others past and other things like favorite stuff and such. The headed into town at about 9:30 in the morning and started going to all the different shops and were having a good time when Gohan spotted a martial arts shop and said that he wanted to check it out because he had never been in one before.

"If you have never been in one of those shops then how do you have gis?" Videl asked with a confused look.

"Well actually to tell you the truth I usually make my own gis." He answered giving the Son grin.

"Why do you do that is there something special that you do different?" she asked.

"Well actually there is something that I do different then these ones do." He answered.

"Really what is it that you do differently?" she asked _"It certainly can't be something for durability because that one in the bathroom was destroyed." _

"Well I actually incorporate weight training into my martial arts so my gis have extra weight in them to improve my speed." He answered in a serious tone.

"Really how much do you have added on to your gis at home right now?" she asked curiously.

"About 250 lbs I think it might be more I don't remember actually." He answered with a laugh and the trademark Son grin with the head scratch.

"250 POUNDS EXTRA YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!" she practically screamed at him.

"Nope I wouldn't kid about martial arts I take it very seriously." Gohan answered with a serious tone and look on his face.

Just as Videl was about to ask him another question she heard a loud rumbling noise and started to look for it and when she was going to ask Gohan if he heard it to she noticed that he was holding his stomach and had a pained look on his face.

"Gohan what's the matter are you okay?" she asked with a panic stricken voice.

"Yeah I am just really hungry that's all." Gohan replied with a sheepish grin on his face as Videl sweat dropped in his direction.

"I can't believe you are that hungry Gohan, all well lets go get some food so that we won't be interrupted while we are talking." She said as she moved to the nearest restaurant which just happened to be an all you can eat buffet.

They waited to be sat and then the waitress asked if they would be ordering or having the all you can eat buffet and was answered quickly by Gohan practically yelling that he would take the all you can eat before he took off in a blur. Videl smiled at the waitress and said that she would have the same and left in a slower fashion then Gohan did. By the time she made it back to the table Gohan had already devoured about four plates of food and still had at least six more to go she once again sweat dropped but decided she would have to get used to it because she had a feeling they would be together a long time. Once they were both finished they were sitting there enjoying their drinks when Gohan asked her to tell him more about her other than the whole daughter of the savior Hercule and that she was the strongest girl in school.

Videl began to tell him all about her past and how her mom passed away just a few days after Videl won her first Tenkai Boudaki tournament in the junior division and how it made her so depressed that she didn't practice martial arts for an entire year after her death. Then she moved on to the year that her dad beat Cell and she also told him that she seriously doubted that he did cause she saw him get smacked out of the ring helplessly with one blow and that the man with the blonde hair did such a good job against Cell and then when he gave up and turned it over to that young kid that the TV guy kept calling a delivery boy. She barely noticed that when she mentioned Cell that Gohan cringed slightly she figured it was because he was such a monster that it was still scary to think about.

"Videl may I interrupt you for a moment?" Gohan asked she could sense the nervousness in his voice.

"Sure Gohan go ahead." She wondered what he was going to say.

"You said that you think your dad didn't really beat Cell right?" he asked in a suddenly serious tone.

"Well after seeing him get smacked out of ring like that I seriously doubt he did." Gohan could sense the cold in her voice as she answered him.

"What if I told you that the boy defeated Cell and that I know him personally?" he asked as he eyed her curiously.

"Well then I would want you to take me to meet him. So I could ask him how he did it." She answered. _"Oh man I guess I should tell her that it was me so that we are out in the open with each other……here goes."_

"Videl come with me I will take you to meet him." Gohan said as he held his hand out for her to take.

"Where are we going Gohan?" she asked as he led her back to his house.

"Well first I'm going to change into something more comfortable and then we will go." He said as he walked up to his house. Once inside he looked through all of his gis until he found the one he was looking for it was the one that he defeated Cell in he put it inside a capsule and then he grabbed one very similar to that only obviously big enough to fit him now.

"Okay Videl I am ready to go." He announced as he left the house.

"_Wow that almost looks like the gi that the kid in the cell games was wearing…he must really know that kid."_ They then headed off to the meadow where Gohan and Piccolo trained when he was younger luckily for them Piccolo wasn't there.

"Okay Gohan we are here but where is that guy that beat Cell?" she asked after looking around and not seeing anyone other then themselves.

"Well truthfully Videl you have already met him and spend a lot of time with him everyday." He answered as he looked at the ground.

"Oh my god your kidding Sharpner beat Cell." She yelled because he was the only blond guy that she spent time with.

"Actually no Videl I am the one that beat Cell." Gohan said in the most serious tone that she had ever heard before.

"But Gohan that's not possible because your not blond unless you have dyed your hair to black since then." She said not believing him even though he was so serious.

Instead of answering her Gohan took out the capsule and released its contents so that Videl could see the gi.

"Oh my god." The gi lay upon the ground where Gohan had released it full of tears and cuts as well as some dried blood that just wouldn't come out no matter what he tried on it. "You really did beat Cell but how was your hair blond?" she asked now starting to believe him slightly.

"Well that's because I have a pretty big secret that only a few people know and I trust you enough to tell you that secret…are you ready to believe something that you wouldn't ever think of?" Gohan asked even more seriously then he had when he told her he defeated Cell.

"Yes Gohan for you I would believe absolutely anything because I think I love you." She answered

"Videl I know I love you but I am not sure you will after what you are about to see and here." Gohan stated.

"Gohan nothing could stop my love for you." She answered as she moved over to him and placed her arms around him and pulled herself up for a kiss.

"Okay then here goes Videl." As he backed away from her to get some good amount of space between them. He started to scream and Videl wondered if something was wrong until she felt the ground shaking and saw an incredible aura around him and that it was growing and his hair was starting to spike up and turn a goldish color. With a final scream there was a burst of light and Videl was forced to shield her eyes for a moment but when she opened them again there stood Gohan in all his super saiyan glory.

"Oh my god Gohan what are you?" she asked in kind of a scared tone Gohan started to walk away she ran over in front of him. "Wait Gohan I want to know please tell me."


	7. Gohan's past

Chapter 6: Gohan's past

"Well it all started with my father Son Goku. You see the reason he was such a powerful martial artist is because he isn't human" Videl just sat listening to Gohan's story her mouth gaping in disbelief "yeah we all pretty much had the same reaction when we found out ourselves, imagine how I felt learning that I was half alien." As Videl listened to his story she only began to grow more in love with him especially after learning that he had been fighting since he was six years old and that at seven years old he went into space to find another planet which had magical balls that they could use to wish people back to life. He told her everything about how Guru revealed his potential on Namek and how he almost crushed Frieza into the ground with his attack called the Masenko-ha. Videl could only stare as she began to realize just how powerful the raven haired teen with those deep onyx eyes truly was.

"Gohan this is all pretty amazing but how can you change you hair like that?"

"Well this is called a super saiyan it was once believed to be the pinnacle of our race. My dad was the first to reach it followed by Vegeta, then me, Vegeta's son Trunks can also become a super saiyan. It wasn't until the Cell Games that we realized there was another level of super saiyan that we could reach. I became the first to reach this level thanks in part to actually your father of all people" he said with a chuckle "you see there was an android that cell had destroyed and the only part of it left was his head…I was losing to Cell and he knew that I had power deep down inside but I was afraid to let it go because I didn't think that I could control my power. Your dad threw the androids head over to me so that he could tell me to let it go and just let my power flow through me naturally. Cell noticed the head talking to me so he walked over and stomped on it. This action along with everything else that he had done to my family and friends set me off and my anger exploded and caused me to transform into a super saiyan two as we call it and with the extra power I had gained from that form I was able to defeat Cell after a long battle…unfortunately my father gave his life during the fight and when we tried to wish him back to life he told us that he didn't want to come back…" Videl saw the pain in Gohan's eyes as he told the story of his father's death and not wanting to come back she also noticed a visible tear sliding town his cheek, so she moved closer and put her arm around him. "Gohan you don't have to tell me this part if you don't have to." She continued to rub his back. "No Videl I have to tell someone I've been holding this in for 3 years now and its time for it to come out." He wiped the tear off his cheek and continued his story. "After we found out that my dad didn't wish to comeback to life at all I was faced with the task of revealing it to my mother along with my wishes to be a fighter instead of a scholar. But before I went home I decided to have a quick spar with my mentor Piccolo who used to go by the name of Ma Junior. I finished with my spar and then went home to tell my mother my wishes…needless to say she didn't take it very well and kicked me out of the house…" Gohan looked at the ground to hide the sadness in his eyes the tears started to fall and he started weeping when he felt a hand on his back again

He looked up and found himself looking into a pair of beautiful blue eyes full of love and concern.

"Gohan I'm so sorry to hear that your mother did that to you. Why don't we go see if she still feels that way you said you were from this area right?" she leaned closer and wiped the tears off his cheek and then placed a kiss on his already moist cheek.

"Videl I'm not sure if that's a good idea I mean what if she really hates me." Sadness was still evident in his eyes as he looked deep into hers.

"Gohan your mother doesn't hate you at all in fact everyday she wishes that she hadn't said that to you." The gruff voice came from the edge of the meadow where he saw Piccolo standing.

"Piccolo what are you doing here?" he asked as he walked over to the spot where his mentor was standing.

"Simple kid I felt your ki rising and I wasn't sure what was going on so I came down to find out." He smirked at his former student when he realized that there was much more between these two teens then he first noticed.

"So how do you know that she doesn't hate me?" Gohan asked as he looked at his mentor's smirk_ "I wonder what he's smirking at?"_

"Well Gohan I figured that she didn't have anyone living with her I would keep an eye on her so that if anything happened to her someone would be there…she usually cries herself to sleep muttering about her baby not being home and hoping he was fed well, you know the stuff she always says."

"Thanks Piccolo I appreciate what you're doing…you can communicate with King Kai right?" An idea sprang into Gohan's head.

"Yeah why what are you planning?" he eyed Gohan curiously.

"Well I was going to ask King Kai if there was anyway to have my dad comeback for a day or something so that he can meet Videl and we can go see mom together." He beamed at her and gave her a little wink.

"Yes Gohan there is a way for your father to come back to earth for a day but only because of all he's done for the universe."

"King Kai?" Gohan exclaimed looking up.

"You guessed it kiddo as soon as you asked Piccolo if he could talk to me he opened up the link so I heard everything. Be at Kami's lookout first thing tomorrow morning to meet your father…oh yeah bring your mother she has something very important to tell everyone. I will talk to you all tomorrow morning." And with that King Kai left.

"See you tomorrow kid." Piccolo flew off towards Kami's lookout.

"Videl I can't believe my dad's coming home for a day. I'm sure that you will like him he's so nice." He was practically jumping up and down with excitement with the idea of seeing his father the next day.

"Gohan this is great I am going to meet your family I can't wait." She was practically jumping herself.

"Well for now Videl we can go to capsule corp. so that I can introduce you to Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks." And with that he ran towards her swooped her up in his arms and they took flight in the direction of capsule corp.

Vegeta was in the gravity room training as usual when he felt Gohan's ki spike and then stay at his super saiyan level for at least 20 minutes before he felt it drop normal and then spike again as it headed in his direction._ "I wonder what that brat wants…Woman Kakkarott's brat is approaching and there is another ki I don't recognize with him" "I HAVE A NAME! I wonder who Gohan has with him well I guess we will find out. How far away are they?" "I would say five minutes maybe less he's moving pretty quick." "Thanks Veggie now why don't you come out and make yourself presentable to this new person." "Whatever I don't really want to…" "Well then no sex for a week and you have to sleep on the couch!" "Alright woman you win I will be down in a minute."_

Gohan held Videl close as they flew through the air at subsonic speeds, she couldn't believe that they were going faster then some of the fastest air cars ever made could even hope to go yet Gohan wasn't even breaking a sweat.

"Videl we are almost there do you want me to land so that we can walk or would you prefer to stay like this?" he said with a wink and a smirk.

"Well this is quite comfortable so I think this is fine." Gohan noticed a slight shade of pink on her cheeks and decided to push his luck a little bit and simply moved his hand from the small of her back to her ass. _"Oh my god he's touching my ass and it feels so good." "Wow she's letting me touch her ass man it feels so great its firm yet soft at the same time."_ When they landed at Capsule Corp. they both had a sort of flushed look about themselves as Vegeta and Bulma greeted them outside.

"Hey Gohan who is your friend?" Bulma was giving Videl a scrutinizing look.

"Hey Bulma this is my Girlfriend Videl." Gohan replied proudly as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and rested his head in the space between her neck and shoulder. _"Gohan has never called me his girlfriend before but I guess it makes sense because he told me all of that stuff."_

"So this is the one who ignited your saiyan instincts…thankfully they always choose good looking women…by the way Gohan your mate has a nice a…" before the final syllable left his mouth he was flat on his back and his jaw was definitely broken.

"Don't you ever look at my mate's ass again, you hear me Vegeta!" the growl that came from Gohan was so unlike him that it sent chills down Bulma's spine, alls it did for Videl was make her heart beat faster and her lust for Gohan increase to an all new level.

"Now Vegeta what did you go and do that for you should have known that it would have happened you have done it to Yamcha multiple times yourself." Bulma just shook her head as she dragged Vegeta to the regeneration tanks. "Gohan I will be back out to get to know Videl better just give me a minute okay?"

"Sure thing Bulma take your time." He turned to look at Videl and smiled as he noticed she looked even more flushed then when they landed. He moved closer to her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips that made her toes curl in her boots. She eagerly returned the kiss and they held the kiss for what seemed like hours to them until they heard a forced cough behind them. They turned to see Bulma and immediately the two teens turned three different shades of red.

"Well you two seem to get along quite well when nobody is looking don't you?" she smirked at the two teens.

"Nothing you and Vegeta don't do regularly now is it Bulma." Gohan replied with a very Vegeta like smirk.

"I never said it wasn't." replied Bulma rather hotly.

"So anyways Bulma I came over here to introduce Videl to my surrogate family because tomorrow we are going to meet dad and chi-chi." There was hate evident in his voice when he said his mother's name. They sat around and talked about how Gohan had grown from scared little boy into a brave and powerful saiyan warrior capable of defeating anyone that dared challenge him. After about three hours Gohan decided that he was ready to go home and get some sleep. They all said their goodnights then Gohan and Videl began their walk back to Gohan's house.

"Gohan is it alright if I stay with you again tonight?" she asked rather sheepishly considering that they slept in the same bed last night and made out at least three different times that day.

"Oh I don't know let me check my schedule…of course you can stay with me Del." He answered as he locked his eyes with hers and placed another kiss on her lips.

"Why did you call me Del?" she asked

"I'm not really sure but I kind of like it and if it's okay with you I would like to keep calling you that."

"Sure Gohan I don't mind as long as it's you and nobody else." She replied as she stretched up and gave him a kiss of her own.

They remained locked in their embrace as Gohan lifted her up and then carried her the rest of the way to his house and then through the door. He carried her through the house and into his bedroom where he practically dropped her on the bed and then lowered himself down onto her and continued to kiss her passionately when suddenly he stopped.

"Gohan what's wrong why did you stop?" she looked at him pleadingly.

"Del I don't think that we are ready for that, I mean I would love to but we have only been dating for a day or so and it's just to soon for that but I promise it will happen I won't ever let you go." He placed his arms around her and pulled her close and then said the three words that every girl loves to hear. "I love you."

"I love you too Gohan."

The two teens then fell asleep in each others arms. Dreaming and awaiting the next day when Videl would meet Gohan's mother and father for the first time, and Gohan will see them for the first time in 3 years.


	8. Goku's Return and ChiChi's announcement

Chapter 7: Goku's return and Chi-Chi's announcement

Gohan was the first to wake up, slightly excited at the prospect of seeing his father for the first time in 3 years. He looked down at Videl's sleeping form and couldn't help but smile she looked so peaceful. _"I wish I didn't have to wake her up she's so peaceful but if I let her sleep and she misses it she will be pissed at me."_ "Videl it's time to wake up we have to be at the lookout in 20 minutes." He nudged her gently trying to get her attention when that didn't work he leaned down placed a kiss on her collar bone and whispered in her ear. "Del its time to wake up, come on I'll make breakfast." He sat up in bed and started to swing his legs over the side of the bed. She rolled over and looked up at him. _"God look at that body I am so lucky that he is mine."_ "Gohan what are you making for breakfast?"

"Well I was thinking of maybe just eggs and sausage you know simple stuff." He smiled

"_Ugh he is way too happy in the mornings"_ "Oh well than I will be in the shower and will be down in a few minutes." She answered with a yawn as she stood up the blankets fell off her body and Gohan finally realized that she was only wearing one of his shirts and when she stretched it came above her ass and he got the view of a lifetime. Videl heard him whimper and looked over thinking he stubbed his toe or something only to see his cheeks were bright red.

"Gohan what's the matter with you are you hurt?" she looked him up and down and when she didn't see anything wrong she lifted her eyebrow quizzically.

"You aren't wearing any panties." He grinned stupidly. She quickly looked over to her pile of clothes and saw indeed that she went to bed without them. Her cheeks turned beat red and she ran over to the clothes grabbed them and ran to the shower. It took Gohan a couple of seconds to get a grip and then he went to make breakfast. Videl came downstairs after about twenty minutes he had already started eating. He looked up at her and the image of her earlier that morning flashed through his head and he blushed slightly. She smiled at him realizing that he was thinking about the view she accidentally gave him earlier. They sat in silence as Videl finished her meal, when she was done it was time to go to the lookout and meet his parents. Gohan went upstairs and changed into a new gi this one still similar to the one he wore at the Cell games it was a dark green with a dark blue sash with matching wrist bands. He came back downstairs about five minutes later grabbed a couple of things and then walked outside to meet Videl.

"Ready to go?" he asked she gave him that I have been ready where have you been look.

"Yeah I've been ready for about ten minutes."

"Okay then I guess we can go." He walked over to her wrapped his arms around her waist and took to the sky. Videl loved the feeling of flying and hoped that Gohan would teach her how to fly so that she wouldn't have to be held the whole time…not that she didn't enjoy it just that it would be cool to do it on her own. It only took them about ten minutes at Gohan's speed to reach the lookout. Dende was standing there silently when Gohan landed with an almost in audible tap had it not been for his Namekian ears he wouldn't have noticed it.

"Good morning Gohan and Videl how are you two doing this morning?" he asked as he turned to face the two raven haired teens.

"How do you know my name and you're just like Piccolo aren't you a nanmik right?" she asked as she stared in awe at the little Namekian teen.

"Del this is the guardian of earth that's how he knows your name and yes he is a Namek." Gohan answered as he walked over to Dende and embraced his old friend in a hug. "How are you doing with the whole guardian thing?"

"Good I guess, wow it's been so long since I have seen you Gohan you sure have grown." Realization finally dawned on Videl that this was Dende the little guy from Gohan's story about Namek and the Cell games. They sat around the lookout and got to know each other a little bit better considering that Dende hadn't seen Gohan since Goku said that he didn't want to be wished back to life.

"So Dende where is Piccolo anyway he said he would meet me here today." He looked around half expecting the Namek to pop up beside him like usual.

"He has gone to get your mother she can't fly remember."

"Oh yeah that makes sense." Just as they stopped talking about him the older Namek landed softly on the lookout carrying Chi-Chi on his back. She climbed down muttering something about ruffian and how he was the one who corrupted her baby and made him want to fight. She was straightening out her dress when she looked over to Dende and saw what almost looked like a spitting image of Goku only with short spiked hair instead of Goku's randomly spiked hair. Tears began to well up in the corner of her eyes as she realized just how much of her son's life she had missed. She began running over to him when an arm found its way in front of her path.

"What do you think you are doing?" she asked as she glared at Piccolo "How dare you stop me from seeing my own son."

"Let him come to you he hasn't forgiven you for kicking him out yet." He lowered his arm half expecting her to run again but instead she sat on the floor next to him and began to ask him some questions.

"Who is that girl with him Piccolo?" she asked as she eyed Videl and noticed her hand intertwined with her sons.

"That is his girlfriend Videl. But with as fast as they noticed their feelings I do believe that she is his life mate."

"Leave it to Green Bean to state the obvious." The growl came from the edge of the lookout where they looked to see Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks. "I can testify that the girl is indeed his mate." He unconsciously rubbed the side of his jaw. Piccolo gave him a questioning look. "I complimented him on his mate's ass and he decided that I looked better as a broken lawn ornament at that moment." Bulma chuckled as Vegeta told them of what happened to him the rest of the small group by the edge of the lookout burst out laughing as Trunks did a re-enactment of the story.

"Hey why is everybody laughing at Vegeta? Did Trunks prank him again?" Everyone looked the direction of which the voice came.

Gohan was the first to speak as his eyes gazed upon the man that he hadn't seen for three years. "Dad, is it really you?"

"Yes Gohan it's really me." Goku looked around and saw his wife sitting over by Piccolo, Vegeta, and Bulma "Wow I didn't think that all of these people would show up Gohan did you tell everyone I was coming back today?"

"No I only told Bulma, Piccolo knew because he was the one who contacted King Kai" the teen could do anything but stare at the man who he shaped his life after.

"Oh well that explains all the people." The trademark son grin plastered on his face as he scratched his head. He looked his son up and down admiring what a fine young man he had become but couldn't help but wonder who the girl was and why they weren't with chi-chi and the others, so he did the first thing that came to mind…he asked. "Gohan, who is the pretty girl with you, how come you two aren't over with them?"

"Well dad this is Videl my girlfriend and I'm not over there because I'm not ready to confront Chi-Chi yet."

"You mean your mother. Why aren't you ready to confront her?"

"Have you not been paying attention in other world or are you so dense that you don't realize how much it hurt to be kicked out of the house because of a choice." His voice was starting to quake with rage. However this was all put aside when Videl leaned in close to him and whispered something in his ear that seemed to soothe him and bring him under control.

"Well anyways I do know that your mother has an announcement for everyone so let's go over there." Goku merrily walked over to his wife and friends, Gohan and Videl hadn't moved from the spot they had been in all day. Eventually curiosity got the better of them and they headed over to the small reunion party around Goku and Chi-chi.

"Okay everybody I am ready to make my announcement." Everyone leaned in closer to make sure they heard everything. "This isn't the first time Goku has been back to earth for a day in fact the last time he was here he left a gift for all of us to enjoy." Suddenly it dawned on Gohan the reason her ki felt so weird it was two ki's mixed together…she was pregnant. "The baby is due in about two more months and I've been thinking of names and decided on Goten." Everyone nodded their approval of the name and began heading back home, soon the only ones left were the Sons, Videl, and obviously Piccolo and Dende. Gohan and Videl sat off by themselves talking about when Gohan was going to go see his mother.

"Gohan you have to go see your mother eventually…just look at her she wants to see you. Lets go and see her now so we can go home." She prodded him in the ribs urging him to move. They headed over to where Goku and Chi-Chi were talking about Goten and what he might look like. Goku could sense Gohan's approach and smiled inwardly hoping that this would go well.

"Hi Dad, Mom, this is my girlfriend Videl." Gohan gestured in Videl's direction.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Son how are you?" she was slightly shy almost hiding behind Gohan as she talked.

"Gohan, My baby I've missed you so much." Chi-Chi cried out as she looked him up and down. "What a fine young man you have grown into I hope you have given up that fighter stuff now that you're in school." Videl nervously looked at Gohan, she knew this was a touchy subject to be talking about mainly because it was the reason he was alone. Anger found its way into Gohan's mind as he involuntarily clenched and unclenched his fists. Goku sensed the spike in Gohan's ki and looked over at his son he could see his hair turning gold and his onyx eyes turning to teal. Videl also noticed this and leaned closer to Gohan and whispered something in his ear. He immediately calmed down and eyed his mother with a glare that even Vegeta would be proud of.

"Actually no I haven't in fact I have become even more serious then dad ever was and I am also on the verge of reaching a new level of Super Saiyan. At first I believed that maybe you had realized that I wanted this and that you were okay with it but I see I was wrong. So let me know when you get it through your thick skull that I don't want to be a FUCKING SCHOLAR!" his hair once again flashed gold, he turned around swooped Videl up in his arms ran to the edge of the lookout burst into a golden aura and flew off.

"Goku what did I do to deserve this?" Chi-Chi looked up at him pleadingly.

"I can't believe your asking me what you did Chi. I thought I was dense but wow. Think about it Chi he is part saiyan and ever since he defeated Cell the saiyan in him has a lust for the power which he holds deep within himself and you tried to put a tap on it by making him study." He gave her a glare and had that seriousness about him that he usually only has before a fight. Realization finally dawned on her and what she had been trying to do to him, she started crying mumbling something about crushing her dreams and such. Goku wrapped his arms around her and tried to comfort her on the fact that she ruined his dreams not the other way around. After about twenty minutes they decided that they should go home.

Gohan and Videl continued to fly off into the distance not caring where they went. Eventually Gohan landed in the middle of the city on top of the mall.

"Gohan why are we at the mall?" asked Videl as she climbed out of his arms and onto the floor.

"I thought that since your practically living with me that you would like to have more than just the one set of clothes that your wearing." He scratched the back of his head with that famous grin plastered on his face and his hand extended towards her.

"Yeah I guess that makes sense." She smiled back at him as she reached out for his hand so that they could walk together. They walked through the stores stopping whenever Videl noticed something she liked. After about thirty minutes she stopped at a Victoria's Secret and went inside. Realizing that Gohan was no longer next to her she stopped and looked at the entrance to the store where Gohan was frozen in place and blushing heavily.

She walked back towards the door to see what was wrong with him. "Gohan what's the matter with you? You've been standing there ever since I walked in the store."

"There is nothing but women's undergarments in there. I can't be in a store like that." If it was at all possible he began to blush an even deeper red. Taking it as a decent reason for him she walked back in the store to pick out what she wanted. Once she was ready she walked back to the front of the store to ask Gohan for the money.

Finally after three hours Gohan realized his mistake of taking a teenage girl to the mall and promising to buy her clothes, they were headed to his house. It was about 8:30 when they reached his house. They walked in the front door and Gohan helped her carrying her bags to the room she was staying in, which worked out well seems how she was sleeping in his bed with him ever since she got there. They ate their supper and went into his bedroom to watch some movies. Once they snuggled down and were comfortable Gohan switched on the TV and began searching for something interesting to watch, he found a movie about the story of a firefighter called Ladder 49 which turned out to be a really good movie that left him kind of choked up and Videl had tears in her eyes. The movie finished at around eleven pm so they decided it was time to go to sleep. Gohan switched off the TV and snuggled down next to Videl and gave her a light kiss.

"Goodnight beautiful"

"Night handsome." They finally went to sleep with her back against his chest and his arms encircled around her waist.


	9. Instincts

Chapter 8: Instincts

It was about three in the morning when Gohan felt his father's ki spike. _"That's odd dad was supposed to be back in otherworld by now, I'm going to go check it out." _ Gohan carefully slid out of bed so he wouldn't wake Videl up. Once he was changed into his favorite gi he crept out the window and took off into the sky headed towards his father's ki. It was rather peaceful flying through the sky in the fall morning. Gohan was nearing the spot where he could feel his father's ki so he landed softly and suppressed his ki so he could sneak up on him. Goku was standing in the meadow where he and Gohan had sat and watched the clouds the day before the Cell Games, "I should have spent more time with Gohan when he was younger then he wouldn't have had to see me die twice and we wouldn't have had to push him so much in order for him to beat Cell." Goku pounded the ground with his fist leaving a small crater where it impacted. Gohan was about twenty feet away listening intently on his father's thoughts. Deciding that he had heard enough he approached his father.

"Dad what are you doing out here?" he asked as he took a seat next to his father and looked up into the stars.

"Just thinking about the past that's all, what are you doing up at three in the morning anyway?" Goku asked as he looked over to his eldest son.

"I felt you ki spike and thought it was weird because you were supposed to be back in otherworld by now." He looked over into his father's eyes.

"Oh yeah about that the Kai's found a way for me to come back to life without the dragonballs."

"How did they find it and how does it work?" Gohan's interest was getting the better of him.

"They just have to find someone who is willing to give up their life so that I can come back." He gave the Son grin as he scratched his neck.

"Who did they find and how did they find them." Interest still getting the best of Gohan as he looked at his father with a gleam in his eyes with the hope of acquiring new knowledge of how exactly this worked.

"I'm not entirely sure who they found but from what they told me the person was severely depressed and was going to commit suicide so they asked them if in exchange for their life that they obviously didn't want another soul who was yearning to get back to life could have it. They agreed rather quickly so here I am, I haven't told your mother yet."

"Wow that's something else, when are you going to tell her?" Gohan looked back into the sky.

"I'm not sure but I do know that I am going to be a much bigger part of Goten's life." He had that look of determination that he usually only gets when he's facing off against a much stronger opponent that he can defeat.

"Oh yeah I've been meaning to ask you why you came back for a day and didn't visit me?" he eyed his father with a glare Vegeta would be proud of.

"Well you see son not only did your mother not know where you were, but as I'm sure you know now that you have a girlfriend a saiyan can only go so long before the need for their mate gets out of control." Goku had a slight blush on his cheeks having never explained the birds and the bees.

"Actually I had been meaning to ask Vegeta how to suppress my saiyan side until we are at least sixteen."

"Gohan as far as I know there isn't a way to suppress your instincts except for mating."

"But dad I'm not old enough to mate yet. I'm only fourteen years old." The look of panic on Gohan's face was one not to be taken lightly.

"Okay, okay Gohan calm down as soon as the sun rises we will go over to capsule corp. and see if Vegeta knows a way to suppress them for the time being." Goku got up and proceeded to head back to the house that he shared with his wife and soon to be born second son. Gohan noticed that his father was leaving so he decided that he should head back to Videl before she realized that he wasn't there half of the night. He took off with a burst of ki and headed home as fast as he could. He landed in the backyard with two soft taps of his feet hitting the soil. He crept slowly to the window of the bedroom he now shared with Videl, climbing through the window trying to make as little noise as possible he stripped out of his gi and climbed in bed with Videl as softly as he could not waking her up and slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her close and began to fall asleep. The sun peaked out over the trees and began to creep into the room where Gohan and Videl slept peacefully until it reached their eyes bringing them both from their dreams. _"What is poking me in the butt it feels like…Oh my god I better wake him up and quick."_

"Gohan what's that I feel on my butt?" she asked not able to stop the blush from forming on her cheeks because of what she knew was already there. Gohan began to stir to see what Videl wanted when he realized what the problem was.

"Videl I'm sorry I didn't mean to I swear." His cheeks were such a deep red that even Videl couldn't believe how red they had gotten.

"Don't worry about it is natural, I just didn't expect it to be so big." Her own blush beginning to deepen to a shade of red that was not known before as she climbed out of bed and began to head to the shower. Gohan waited until she was out of the room before he got out of bed to change into the same gi that he had on earlier that morning, he headed down to the kitchen and began mixing the ingredients for homemade waffles. The smell made its way up the stairs and into the bathroom were Videl was combing her hair "Yum that smells so good it just makes me want to eat until I explode." She hurriedly finished up her morning routine in fear of him eating all the waffles even though she knew that he would never do that to her. As she descended the stairs she noticed that Gohan hadn't even started yet, which was highly unusual considering how much he loved food.

"How come you haven't started eating yet Gohan, are you feeling okay?" concern filled her eyes as she looked at the ebony haired teen.

"I'm fine Del it's just that my saiyan instincts are starting to go into overdrive and I'm not sure if I will be able to control them much longer." Fear was evident in both his eyes and his voice.

"What are they doing to you, is it like puberty or something much stronger than that?"

"Well since it appears I have met my life mate so much sooner than most saiyans do my instincts are telling me to mate and seal the bond."

"When you say mate you mean…" her cheeks were getting hot as she thought about it

"Yes that's exactly what I mean Del." redness finding its way onto his own cheeks.

"What about that bond thing what's the deal with that?" curiosity finally getting the best of her.

"Well that works in ways I'm not entirely sure of right now but I can tell you what I know of so far…" he sighed as he went through his head what he knew already "Okay the basics of the bond are once you have bonded your mate you will be able to telepathically talk to one another as well as read each others thoughts. The strangest part of the bond is how it is sealed within the couple, you see while the saiyan couple or in our case the saiyan and his life mate are mating the male bites the females neck just by the collarbone not hard but not soft either it has to draw blood, once the male has bit the female he must now wait for her to do the same to him. Now I'm not entirely sure how because obviously my skin is a lot tougher than yours is but I believe that during that time the skin in that particular area of my body will be easy for you to break." He silently went over everything in his head to make sure he covered everything that he knew.

"Wow now that is something, I never would have thought that me biting your neck as we make love would make it so we could speak telepathically and such." an obvious stunned look on her face as she accepted the knowledge.

"Yeah so anyways though I was going to go over to capsule corp. with my dad today and talk with Vegeta about this instincts problem and hope he has some ideas except the obvious one of mating so soon. So you can get a hold of Erasa and see if she wants to do some shopping or maybe you can go home and grab your school uniform and stuff seems how I definitely plan on going back to school on Monday." Gohan handed her the phone and kissed her goodbye. "I'm heading to capsule corp. now bye baby."

He took off running up the street already feeling his father's ki approaching capsule corp. arriving just as his father was landing on the lawn. They approached the door and knocked hoping for the usual greeting that they received every time they came here.

"You must give me the password if you request entry." They heard a voice call from behind the door.

"Trunks you know we don't need a password and if you don't open this door I'm going to break it off its hinges and then tell your mother that you wouldn't let me in again." Gohan stared at the door waiting patiently, soon enough the door began to slide to the side revealing the young demi-saiyan who had a look of please don't tell on his young face.

"Hey Trunks where is Vegeta this morning?" asked Goku not even thinking about following his eldest son as he headed off in the direction of Vegeta's ki.

"Um Goku where do you think he is." Trunks stated as he walked off after Gohan hoping that the dense saiyan would take the hint and follow him down the hallway. When the arrived at the gravity room Vegeta was in there warming up before his normal training routine, Gohan and Goku walked into the room and let their bodies adjust to the different gravity as Trunks left to play with his toys.

"Vegeta I have something important to ask you." Gohan walked in front of Vegeta and caught his fist easily.

"Why should I help you brat all you have ever done is surpass me in strength as though I was some third class bottom feeder." He tried throwing another punch at Gohan which was caught easily once again.

"Vegeta his instincts are kicking in on him and we both believe that he is to young to mate with Videl so we were wondering if there was anything that we could do to help suppress them for at least a year or so." Goku began stretching his muscles preparing for the spar he knew would come after they were finished the conversation.

"Suppress his instincts…hmm I don't think its possible once they kick in they really don't slow down until he mates with his life mate and seals the bond between them." Vegeta was now seated on the floor of the gravity room with Gohan the ever diligent student in front of him studying him intently hoping to learn something that would help him out. Goku was over in the corner going through some kind of kata already the thoughts of helping Gohan out of his head as he anticipated the battle with Vegeta.

"Vegeta there has to be something that I can at least slow them down without mating with Videl number one I may be ready because of my saiyan side but there is no way that she is even close to being ready." Gohan was beginning to get worried he didn't want to accidentally rape her because of his instincts wanting it before she was ready.

"Wait that's it Gohan my boy you truly are a genius that is the answer your instincts will sense that her body is not ready for it and they will back off but unfortunately once she reaches heat there won't be any stopping them." He leapt up off the floor and rushed Goku and began to throw punches and kicks at the much taller saiyan, Goku dodged them all easily and then began to throw some of his own at Vegeta making the prince of saiyans go on the defensive. Gohan sat off in the corner watching the older saiyans battle one another waiting patiently for his crack at the winner of the battle studying them hoping for a sign of weakness or a tendency that they haven't recognized yet. The task was proving harder then one could have even imagined the years of experience between the two fighters showing as they clashed again and again only intercepting each others attack's. Finally deciding that his plan wouldn't work he closed his eyes and powered up to super saiyan two and began to meditate the strain of holding his ascended form helping to make the meditation more of a workout then it normally would have been. Finally noticing that the battle had stopped he opened his eyes to see his father standing triumphantly over the prone form of Vegeta. They carried him out and placed him inside a regeneration tank. Gohan handed his father a sensu bean and then looked him in the eye

"Now it's my turn old man lets do this." He headed back to the gravity room and waited patiently for his father to come in.

Goku walked into the gravity room the usual air of confidence about him. "What do you say we skip the warm up son? I'm ready to rock."

"Yeah I'm good with that dad lets do this." Gohan powered up to super saiyan two as did his father. Goku got into his famous turtle style slash king kai style, Gohan settled down into the demon style stance that Piccolo trained him in for years. They flew towards each other and clashed in the middle in a subsonic battle fists were meeting fist knee meeting knee until Gohan finally broke through and connected a massive uppercut to his father's chin sending him flipping in the air only to have Gohan smash him into the ground before he could get his bearings about him.

"You have gotten really good Gohan but I'm afraid this ends here, see with you I can go full power and have no regrets." Goku began to push his power even higher until his eyebrows disappeared and his hair grew to unbelievable lengths and became gold and spiky. Gohan stared in disbelief as he realized that his father had reached the next level of super saiyan faster than Gohan thought he would have.

"You may think that you now have an advantage over me with your new form of super saiyan but let me show you the true power of a super saiyan three." Gohan began to yell as his eyebrows disappeared and his own hair grew to a similar length only slightly shorter because it started out shorter than Goku's. Once both were at their max level they began to fight once again until they decided that it was time to finish the fight.

They flew to separate ends of the room and began powering up.

"KA…"

"ME…"

"HA…"

"ME…"

"HA…" they yelled at the same time the blue beams of pure energy colliding in the middle of the room as they poured more power into their beams. Goku yelled as he tried to pour more energy into his beam then Gohan was placing in his own beam. Their aura's flared up around them as they poured all of their energy into the beams when finally Goku started to fatigue not used to being in this form for as long as he had been in the fight with Gohan. Gohan noticed the slight falter in his father's appearance and took the opportunity to give his Kamehameha a final push of energy that overcame his father's beam and threw him into the wall. Goku's hair returned to black as he slumped down off the wall and onto the floor.

"That was a great fight Gohan I can't believe how much stronger you have become I am so proud of you. But if you don't mind I could use another sensu bean."

"Yeah it sure was fun dad, here you go." He tossed a bean in Goku's direction as he ate one himself.

"So did you and Vegeta come up with a way to suppress your instincts?" Goku asked as they made their way to the kitchen where hopefully there was one of those robots that Bulma had that could cook for them.

"Yeah actually we figured out that since she is human and not saiyan it takes her longer to go into heat so we are all set for at least the year or so it takes for that." Finally reaching the kitchen the asked the robot servant to make them rice balls and noodles.

"Well that is a good thing to find out Gohan but I'm starving so lets eat." With that the two saiyans began to ruthlessly ravage the food that was placed on the table in front of them, after two hours of eating they finally decided that they were satisfied that their stomachs were full they went their separate ways to their respective mates. Gohan reached his home and found a note from Videl saying that she and Erasa had gone to the movies and wouldn't be home for at least another two hours. With a sigh Gohan went into the bathroom and soaked away his soreness of his spar with his father, once he was finished up in the bathtub he changed into his boxers and crawled into bed and immediately fell asleep with thoughts of Videl in his head. _"Hopefully she comes home soon I already miss her warmth next to me"_ after about twenty minutes Gohan felt the bed sink next to him and opened his eyes just enough to see an exhausted Videl climb under the blankets with him and snuggle herself close to him. He placed his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him and nuzzled his head in between her neck and shoulder and fell asleep shortly there after with the steady rhythm of her breathing soothing him to sleep.


	10. A New Level of Super Saiyan?

Chapter 9: Another Level of Super Saiyan??

(A/N Sorry for the extremely long update folks I have been incredibly busy so here is the long awaited chapter 9.)

Videl awoke the next morning feeling Gohan's steady breathing on her neck she knew he was awake but let him rest his head on her shoulder anyway. She reached down and started to run her small delicate hands up his chiseled arms to let him know she was awake she could practically feel him smile as he acknowledged her being awake with a nuzzle in her neck and a peck on the cheek. She spun around and planted a kiss on his lips Gohan responded by deepening the kiss even more and a slight grope of her buttocks.

"Gohan as much as I love this we both know that this can't go any further then this because we are not ready." Videl managed to squeak out between his lips.

"Okay Del I'm going to make breakfast what would you like this morning darling?" Gohan asked as he started to get out of bed.

"I was thinking of maybe something simple like eggs and bacon maybe some sausage?" she snuggled back into the pillow.

"I see how it is I go and cook the breakfast while you sleep some more until the smell wakes you up."

"Gohan you know I can't cook that's why you do it." She laughed as she climbed out of bed and headed for the shower.

Gohan made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen where he began frying up about 2 dozen eggs and a pound of bacon. He stood at the stove smiling at how well things had been going between him and Videl seems how they haven't really known each other to long. He also began to think of all the school that they had been missing and decided that they would go back the following Monday and catch up with everybody else in the class…not that he needed to catch up he was probably ahead of everyone when he left but he wasn't so sure about Videl and was worried her grades would slip not that the school would ever let that happen to the daughter of The Champ…he laughed silently as he thought about Hercule stomping into the school and demanding his little girl graduate regardless of what her grades were. After about fifteen minutes Videl came down stairs and he served the breakfast to her first and then himself. Videl sat quietly and ate hers while Gohan was his usual human vacuum and digested anything within arms reach.

Once he was done with breakfast he told Videl that he would like it if they went back to school the next Monday so that they won't be completely left behind in their class. After they had their conversation on when they were going back to school Videl decided to go see Erasa to catch up on the work a little bit and Gohan decided that he was going to go train with his dad while Videl was with Erasa because lord knows he didn't want to be anywhere near those two once they got talking about the school gossip.

Gohan flew at speeds that not even the fastest jet copters on the market could match as he approached the area where he felt his father's ki.

"_Man its going to be good training with dad…hopefully he can help me reach the next level of super saiyan I can feel how close I am I just need that extra push that he helped me get back when I first turned super saiyan."_

Goku was doing his stretches and his morning kata when he felt his son's ki approaching the area where he was training. _"I wonder what Gohan wants he is usually out with Videl this time of day…I hope something isn't wrong." _Gohan landed with a barely audible tap about twenty feet away from his father and started doing his own stretches and kata.

"What brings you here this morning son?" Goku asked as he continued his routine.

"Videl went to hang out with Erasa and catch up on stuff because we are going back to school next Monday so I figured I would come out here and train with you while those two go over the gossip that Videl has missed while she has been staying with me for these couple of weeks." Gohan answered, as he started to throw kicks and punches at an invisible opponent. Goku began doing the same thing understanding why his son didn't want to spend the day with his girlfriend. After about twenty minutes of exercising they decided it was time for a little sparring. They got into their stances about fifty feet away from each other and waited to see who would make the first move. Finally Gohan got tired of waiting and charged at his father while being equal or stronger in his base form than his father Goku had much more experience and countered everything Gohan threw at him and even managed to get in some hits that Gohan wasn't expecting after a while of this they broke apart and took a breather for a while.

"So you ready to get this started for real or do you want to warm up more?" Goku asked as he began to power up.

"I'm done with the warm up if you are dad." Gohan replied as his own power began to reach incredible heights.

Suddenly there was a flash of gold and the entire field where they were training disappeared in the light, once it dimmed you could clearly see two super saiyan threes locked in a stare down with one another. This time Goku moved first closing the gap between them in a mere blink of the eye he threw his fist forward willing it to connect with his sons head only to hit nothing but an after image as Gohan phased out above his father and crashed both hands locked in a hammer onto his fathers back and watched him crash into the ground leaving a crater that would easily fit a small city inside. Goku came shooting out of the crater at break neck speed and this time when he threw his fist he was ready and reached out with a kick to his left and caught Gohan right in his stomach forcing the air out of his lungs and momentarily stunning him Goku took advantage and unleashed an unruly combination of kicks and punches that Gohan could do nothing to block, he finished off his little combo with a roundhouse kick that sent Gohan into his own crater slightly larger than the one his father had made his first trip down into the ground. Gohan charged out of the crater ready to take off Goku's head with one simple swing only to have Goku phase out of the way but Gohan was faster and spun around and landed a ki enhanced punch right to the face of his father, the hit sent Goku reeling and Gohan took full advantage of his situation and unloaded with a vicious combo of his own only instead of a kick to finish it off he chose a ki blast to the stomach followed my an uppercut. The spar continued with each fighter gaining the upper hand only to lose it shortly there after until finally it looked like Gohan was just plain going to finish off Goku when he used his instant transmission and appeared behind Gohan and unleashed a Kamehameha wave that was just enough to really let you know that it hit you, the shot in the back with the ki blast gave Gohan the push that he really needed to have and he reached down inside for more power (A/N: we all know and love the fact that Gohan gets his power from rage and Goku just ignited it  btw I am skipping the whole golden oozaru thing because I didn't like it and this is my story.) fur began to cover Gohan's body entirely while his hair began to shorten and return to its normal color of black finally with a primal yell Gohan had complete his transformation into a super saiyan four he turned to look at his father who had nothing but pride and maybe a hint of fear in his eyes as he took in the look of his son's newest super saiyan form. The look was something totally new in the history of super saiyan forms his body was covered in a red fur and his hair was slightly longer than normal, black and as unruly as ever but the weirdest part was the red outline around his eyes which were the normal coal black.

"Wow Gohan you've reached another new level of super saiyan I can't believe it." Goku could practically feel the power radiating off of his son in his newest form.

"Well father why don't we finish our spar." It was more of a statement then a question as Gohan flew high into the air and prepared his signature attack.

"MASENKO…" he began to pour his power into his palms.

"KAMEHAME…" Goku began his defense.

"HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they both shouted at the same time as Gohan's pure golden beam collided with the dazzling blue of Goku's the beams began a power struggle finally with more effort and even more power Gohan was able to overcome his father's Kamehameha wave and stopped the wave of power before it obliterated his father from the face of the planet.

"That was really some spar Gohan we need to do that more often hopefully I can achieve the same level of super saiyan as you have." Goku's voice was so full of pride you could practically taste it in the sentence.

"T-t-thanks dad" Gohan stuttered out before he collapsed and everything went dark.

Gohan began to slowly open his eyes but quickly closed them again thanks to the pain in his head and the blinding white ceiling above his head.

"_Wait a minute why is there a ceiling I was in the field with dad training…I reached a new level of super saiyan and then I blacked out…god my head feels like mom hit me with two frying pans."_ He slowly began to reopen his eyes ready for the brightness of the white ceiling this time.

"Hey sleeping beauty glad you could join the rest of us in the land of the living." Gohan searched around for the voice and found its source to be Bulma who was standing in the doorway.

"How long have I been out Bulma?" his voice was slightly shaken.

"You have been out for about two days I guess that new form you reached really took it out of you huh kid?" the new voice could belong to none other than Gohan's first mentor Piccolo had joined Bulma in the doorway.

"Guess so…where is Videl, does she know where I am?" concern was flooding Gohan's voice.

"I am right here Gohan I have been the whole time…you had me worried I wasn't sure if I should leave so I slept here on this cot that Vegeta found for me." He looked to his left for the source of the voice where his onyx eyes locked with cerulean blue even with her tear stained face she was still the most beautiful girl that Gohan had ever seen. He started to sit up only to realize that his muscles were still sore form the strain that his new form put on them. _"Why didn't anybody bring sensu beans damn it."_

Just as Gohan finished that thought his father walked through the door with that goofy grin of his carrying a bag full of sensu beans.

"Sorry son Koren didn't have a full batch until this morning so I got them here as fast as I could. How are you feeling? You sure had us worried after you blacked out on me."

Gohan chewed on a couple of sensu beans and could instantly feel a huge difference in his body as the beans took their desired affect. Practically jumping out of the bed he was in he began to stretch and loosen up his muscles that hadn't been used for two days. _"Man I am stiff I can't wait to get home and take a nice hot shower." _"other than the stiffness of not moving for two days I'm feeling great but I can't wait to go home and take a nice hot shower and spend the night with my girl." As Gohan finished his statement he snaked his arm around Videl's waist and gave her a quick kiss. Videl felt her cheeks redden as Gohan kissed her, she was still unsure as to why she still blushed after every time he kissed her hopefully she would get over it by the time they got back to school which thanks to Gohan's little scare only gave her a day.

"Well Gohan why don't you go home and get yourself started with that seems how it's already 11:30 at night." Goku gave his son a pat on the back and some more congratulations on reaching his new form before he walked out the door to find Vegeta for a spar. Bulma chased after him yelling something about it was too late for them to get that started. Piccolo did a quick look over his former student to make sure everything was okay and then wordlessly took off out the window. Finally it was just the two of them so Gohan decided it was time to go home. He wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled into her neck and whispered to her that he was ready to leave, she rubbed her head on his and then she agreed that they both needed a good shower. They walked hand in hand down the street towards their house thankfully Gohan didn't live to far from capsule corp. because it was a nice night and Videl enjoyed the walk home rather than him fly her. They reached the house in about five minutes. Gohan ever the gentleman got the door for Videl and followed her in the door. They sat at the table as they ate some leftovers form the fridge. Gohan finished first as always and immediately announced that he was going to the shower. Once in the bathroom Gohan decided that he was going to skip the shower and soak in the bathtub and soothe his aches. He filled the tub and slowly sank into the hot water just sitting in the tub soaking for about ten minutes when he heard the door open. He looked up and saw Videl in the doorway.

"You don't mind if I join you do you? That looks awfully relaxing." She started undressing giving him really no choice but to let her in the tub. She climbed into the tub and moved over to Gohan and began to massage his shoulders to help him relax. After about another ten minutes the water started to get cold so they decided to get out and go to bed. They changed into their night clothes and looked at the clock it was about 2:30 in the morning. _"It's going to be tough getting up early tomorrow." _He thought as he climbed into bed and drifted off to a comfortable sleep one like he hadn't had in at least three days. Videl stood in the doorway and looked at Gohan as he drifted off to sleep. _"He looks so peaceful it's hard to believe he's been through as much stuff at his young age so much turmoil and trouble nobody should ever have to face the kind of odds that he has…"_ Videl smiled as she realized that it was all this stuff that only made her love him more. She climbed into bed and rested her head on his chest and allowed his steady breathing to soothe her to sleep. Gohan drifted off into a dreamless sleep sensing a huge power that was closing in on the earth it started to worry him he wasn't sure if he could handle it because he was unable to sense its full power. Goku sensed this power as well and wrapped his arms protectively around Chi-Chi. On the lookout Piccolo and Dende were staring off into the distance they had felt the power as well nobody was sure what the full extent of the power was but they knew one thing this power was bigger than any they had faced and it was evil. Vegeta sat on the roof of capsule corp. looking in the direction he sensed the power and he knew at once that it belonged to a saiyan.

"_That's strange I thought that Kakkarott and I were the only ones left. This is a powerful saiyan he might be trouble."_ As usual Vegeta leapt down off the roof and headed for the gravity room to train for the oncoming treat. Videl woke with a start as she felt Gohan tighten his arms around her waist she looked up into his eyes and saw he was wide awake and in deep concentration realizing that something was wrong.

"What is it Gohan is something wrong?" she asked looking into his eyes she saw something she never expected to see in the powerful demi-saiyans eyes…it was unmistakably fear.

"There is an enormous power approaching earth and I'm not sure if I can handle it Del…this power is bigger than any I have ever sensed before and it's more evil then Cell could ever hope to be." Fear was evident in his voice as it shook slightly but what confused Videl that most was the fact that there was most definitely a smile on his face.

"Gohan if you're not sure you can handle this guy or whatever then why are you smiling?" cocking her eyebrow at him in question.

"Huh what do you….oh I guess I am smiling aren't I it must be my saiyan side hungry for a new challenge." He scratched the back of his head and flashed the infamous Son Grin.

"You saiyans and your thirst for battle what am I going to do with you?" She smirked at him before snuggling back into his chest "why don't you get some sleep so you can start training in the morning babe."

"You're right I'm not getting anything done here so I might as well get some sleep." He rested his head on top of hers and rubbed her back as they drifted back to sleep.


	11. Back to school

Chapter 10: Back to School

Gohan awoke the next morning at about three a.m. got into his training gi and went into his personal Gravity Room and began his regular training regiment. Powering the gravity up to ten thousand times that of earth he powered up into his new form of super saiyan and began to test out the speed capabilities. After twenty minutes he decided to activate his training drones…they emerged from the walls and came in the forms of Frieza, Cell, Vegeta, and his father.

All of them were at the same level of power as Vegeta. They attacked full force forcing Gohan to the defensive being out numbered he was stretching the speed of his new form to the max. Blocking most of the attacks occasionally one or two got through and did little but annoy Gohan to the point where he got tired of the Frieza and Cell bots and Simply destroyed them, The Frieza drone met its end with a fist through it's "Stomach" while the Cell drone met it's end when Gohan broke it in half with his knee. Upon the defeat of the Frieza and Cell drones the remaining drones immediately gained a power boost bringing them up to a power level close to that of Goku, sensing that they might have a chance they attacked again. This time around Gohan was having a lot more difficulty blocking the attacks unfortunately more and more of the attacks got through his defenses. Becoming more agitated by the second Gohan's anger began to build and soon he had had enough he lashed out at the first drone to attack him ironically that would happen to be the Vegeta drone, it threw a punch at Gohan who simply side stepped the attack grabbed its wrist and twisted feeling the metal bend and break in his grasp he flung the drone into the far wall and pummeled it with ki blasts. Ensuring that the "Vegeta" was down Gohan turned his focus towards the remaining drone, the Goku drone felt his power increase to the point where it would rival the power of Gohan in his Super Saiyan three form. Gohan smirked as his mind registered the fact that this robot had become a challenge that he would enjoy very much. The drone dropped into the familiar turtle style stance that Goku used so often and sized up Gohan and realization hit that he might just have a chance to exact his revenge for the death of his "friends".

Charging at Gohan he immediately went on the offensive battering away at his defenses. Realization hit Gohan that this drone was only a mere 20,000 points below him. The saiyan blood in his veins began to boil with the urge of the fight. The drone's aura flared to life and charged at Gohan with a renewed sense of urgency, Gohan's own aura flared to life as he flew to meet the new challenge head on. They met in the center of the gravity room where their fists collided with a thunderous shockwave.

Videl jumped and fell out of bed…looking out the window trying to find the thunder clouds or at least the source of the noise, seeing that the sky was clear and blue confusion set in as to where the noise came from…**BOOM!!!!!!!** This time the whole house shook, realizing that it came from within in the house from the area where Gohan's training room was located she ran through the house hoping that he was okay and didn't blow anything up. **SMACK! **As she rounded the corner she ran into what she thought was a solid wall of steel until a strong pair of hands reached down and picked her up. Slightly dazed she followed the arms to their owner and realized that she had run into the back of Goku as he was watching the monitor that Gohan had installed on the side of the room so he could record his training sessions and work on his technique afterwards. After a couple of seconds she realized that not only Goku but also Piccolo and Vegeta were there watching Gohan train as well. Not wanting to feel left out she turned her gaze to the monitor and what she saw there not only surprised her but actually slightly shocked her. It wasn't the handsome care free demi-saiyan that she fell in love with but instead there was a man with shoulder length black hair and red fur covering his upper body except for a spot on his chest he also had on a pair of white fighting pants that she had never seen before. Confusion had set in once again realizing that she couldn't she her Gohan on the screen she tapped Goku on the shoulder getting his attention.

"Umm Goku who is that guy in Gohan's training room?" Goku could hear the confusion in her voice.

"Oh that's Gohan…He reached a new level of super saiyan the other day remember. Guess he couldn't wait to try it out, not that I would do anything different." His voice was so full of pride that even Vegeta smirked at him.

"Like a true saiyan warrior…he is testing his limits to the max. Just look at the power read outs they are giving off."

Videl shifted her gaze down to the bottom of the monitor the drone was putting off a power that was only a mere 20,000 points less than Gohan was putting off.

"Wow he's really going all out huh?" she asked staring at Goku and Vegeta.

Without looking away from the screen Vegeta grunted in disgust. "This is nothing woman you should have seen him three hours ago…he was taking on four opponents at once all of them equal to my power." With a smirk full of pride he continued on "Despite the painful blow to my ego it fills me with pride knowing that he was my student for the last four years." Videl could actually feel the pride radiating off of the saiyan prince.

**BOOM!!!!!** Another thunderous collision between the two fighters inside the gravity room brought everyone's attention back to the monitor. Luckily the cameras that Gohan installed were capable of following the speeds at which he and his opponent attacked with. Videl shifted her gaze to Gohan's opponent and gasped when she saw a mirror image of Goku except for the metallic skin of course. Another thunderous collision snapper her out of the trance she was in. Just in time for her to see Gohan go flying into the wall followed by the drone…as soon as Gohan hit the drone began to mercilessly pound his fists into Gohan's stomach.

_**INSIDE THE GRAVITY ROOM**_

Punch after punch landed in his gut…blood shot out of his mouth as the Goku drone smashed him into the wall like a blood thirsty lunatic. Flaring his aura to life and sending out a wave of ki to push the drone away from him. Gohan launched himself directly at the drone and drove his fist into its face with full force followed by a knee to the gut and an elbow the back of the head as it was dropping to the ground he kicked it up into the air and began to juggle it across the room with various punches and kicks. Eventually after five minutes of that Gohan grew bored in toying with his opponent deciding that he was hungry and wanted breakfast he caught the drone in his grasp and threw it into the wall launching up into the air and powering up he brought an arm above his head.

"MA…SEN…KO…HA!!!!" he threw his hand forward as the beam of pure ki shot towards the fallen drone Gohan noticed that the normally golden colored beam was actually blood red. The drone managed to lift his head up just in time to see the red beam envelope himself…his scream sounded throughout the house as his "life" was ended. Gohan drifted back down to the floor and powered down into his normal state satisfied with his training session.

_**OUTSIDE WITH VIDEL**_

"Wow I haven't seen Gohan use that attack in awhile…at least not since Namek." Goku was scratching his chin in thought.

"Kakkarott you fool he hit you with that attack the day he gained the new level…he must have really hit you good either that or you truly are stupid." Vegeta chuckled at the insult that he gave his rival. "But enough about your stupidity Kakkarott did you see the color of that beam?"

"Yeah I'm standing right here why wouldn't I?"

"Kakkarott the beam was red! Masenko-Ha is usually gold!"

"What's your point Vegeta?"

"My point is normally a saiyans ki color doesn't change unless they are in the Oozaru form." Smirking satisfied that he had out done the other saiyan in some way.

"Oh so what your saying is that this new form is kind of like the Oozaru form?" Confusion filled both Goku's voice and his eyes.

"No Kakkarott it isn't…It appears that your son has found the purest form of the Oozaru form."

"Excuse me but what exactly is an Oozaru?!" Videl was glaring between the two of them with her hands on her hips looking very much like Chichi.

"Oozaru is a transformation that saiyans undergo when they still have their tail and there is a full moon." Everyone spun around to the direction of the new voice which turned out to belong to Gohan.

"That was some amazing performance you put on in there son." Patting him on the back Goku beamed the famous Son grin.

"You truly are a saiyan of epic proportions Gohan." Vegeta smirked at his student and walked off heading home.

"I'm proud of you kid…who would have thought that the timid boy I trained eleven years ago would turn out to be the most powerful being in the entire universe." Pride was in Piccolo's voice as he ruffled Gohan's hair.

"Thanks Piccolo couldn't have done it without you."

"Gohan are you okay? That robot looked like it hurt you pretty bad." Videl wrapped her arms around him and squeezed unintentionally.

"Ahh…Videl not so hard I think I either broke some ribs or at least cracked a few." Wincing Gohan placed his arms between her hands and his injured ribs.

"Here Gohan I have a sensu bean here." Piccolo took the bean out of his wristband and tossed it over to Gohan.

"Thanks Mr. Piccolo." Placing the bean in his mouth he began to chew slowly and swallowed immediately feeling his power surge pack into his body.

"Sure is a good thing you had a sensu bean with you Piccolo it sure would be hard for Gohan to go to school with broken ribs." Videl stated as she turned and began to walk towards their bathroom to shower and change, Gohan turned and walked into the kitchen.

"Would you like something for breakfast dad?" he asked as he started placing plates on the table.

"No Gohan I already ate…but I would love to use the training room while you are at school today if it isn't too much trouble?" Goku began stretching to work out the knots in his muscles.

"No problem Dad you should know that you don't have to ask. Just don't blow it up okay?"

"Gohan after that Masenko-ha you fired I'm pretty sure that I couldn't come close to blowing up your gravity room." He flashed a very Vegeta like smirk and headed towards the Gravity room.

As soon as Videl finished her shower and came downstairs Gohan scarfed down his meal and headed for the shower. Five minutes later he came down wearing his favorite outfit, a green muscle shirt with the image of a silver dragon and a white tiger on opposite sides of a ying yang locked in a staring match, black cargo pants and a pair of black and green Nike Shox. Videl of course was wearing her normal outfit. On their way out the door the decided that they would take Videl's copter instead of Gohan's preferred method of travel. They climbed into the copter and headed towards Orange Star High.

"Wow we haven't been to school in a week I hope we haven't fallen behind by too much." Nervousness setting in as the realization that he might be behind in his studies set in on Gohan.

"Where did my strongest-man-in-the-universe-could-stare-death-in-the-eye laugh and beat it senseless go?" she smirked as she stared at the nervous teen.

"No…wouldn't want him hurting Sharpner for checking out my girl now would we?" Gohan had such a serious look on his face that Videl couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"You…Just…Sounded…Like…Sharpner." She managed to get out in between laughs.

Not finding it the least bit funny Gohan turned and stared out the window at the ever approaching school. Noticing that his mood had turned sour, Videl stopped laughing and focused her attention on piloting the copter instead. Ten minutes later they landed on the roof of the school. Videl capsulated her copter and turned to walk down the stairs and into the school. Where they were immediately greeted by Erasa and Sharpner, Gohan instinctively placed an around Videl's waist and glared at Sharpner growling slightly.

"Hey! Nerd boy whatcha doin with my girl? You should get your arm off you before I hurt you."

"Sharpner I suggest that you back away and deal with the fact that I am not your girl I am Gohan's or he will introduce you to a level of pain that will be like any other that you have ever felt in your life…yes even worse then what I have ever given you." Videl smirked as Sharpner started to shake, looking into his eyes she saw that he was not looking at her but his eyes were locked into Gohan's. She shifted her gaze into Gohan's eyes and what she saw scared even her…what she saw was not the care free nerd that entered their class with perfect scores instead she found a glare that belonged to the young man that had faced death and snatched victory from its jaws. Gohan let out a small growl causing Sharpner to practically jump out of his skin.

"_Ha he wet himself…what a dork I can't believe he thought that he was better than me."_

Sharpner fell back on his ass and scrambled up off the floor and sprinted down the hallway tripping over himself and the other students fall down again as he rounded the corner. Erasa looked dumfounded as she watched Sharpner run like a scared animal. Gohan's glare softened as he watched Sharpner fall on his face as he rounded the corner.

"Okay you two let's get to our first class the sooner we get there the sooner we get to go home." She practically skipped down the hallway.

"She's right Del we better get going." He moved his arm from around her waist and placed his hand in hers and began leading her down the hallway.

Class was going as usual when suddenly Videl's watch went off. The watch kept beeping as everyone looked around trying to figure out where it came from. Everyone's gaze shifted to Videl and suddenly it clicked.

"_Huh why is everyone staring at me? Oh yeah its my watch its been so long since it's gone off that I forgot it was even there…"_

"Videl here what's the problem Chief?"

"There is a bank robbery in progress Videl, they are heavily armed and we can't take them down." Gunshots could be heard in the background and the chief sounded incredibly panicked.

"Right I'll be there…just hold out ten more minutes." She jumped out of her seat and ran out the door. Seeing her leave Gohan immediately shot his hand up.

"SENSEI I HAVE TO USE THE BATHROOM!" He shouted as he ran out the door following the same path that Videl did heading for the roof.

Once on the roof he transformed into super saiyan four making him completely unrecognizable and took off after Videl's ki signature…he easily caught up to her jet copter. Flying up next to it he reached over and knocked on the window catching her attention. She turned to see what exactly was knocking on her window she couldn't help but smile as she locked eyes with Gohan who was beaming the son grin through the window. Reaching over she pressed a button and opened the door so he could ride with her.

"Videl we have a slight problem if I am going to be helping you out I need a different name…Got any ideas?"

She looked him up and down taking in his appearance.

"What did Vegeta say this was the purest form of again?"

"Oozaru, the saiyans ape transformation."

"Then call yourself Oozaruman."

"Thanks but no thanks Videl… how about Great Saiyaman."

"Let's go with just Saiyaman that sounds good."

Gohan nodded and Videl smiled and turned her attention to the windshield seeing the flashing lights from the sky. She guided the copter down to the street and ran up to the police barricade.

"How many are we talking here Chief, six or seven?" slightly out of breath she placed her hands on her knees and started taking deep breaths.

"At least twenty men Ms. Videl and that have military grade rifles." He was clearly scared and shaking slightly.

"Videl you better let me handle this one I'm practically bullet proof." Saiyaman said as he walked calmly towards the bank.

Blinking a couple of times the Chief finally asked "Who was that Videl?"

"Oh that's umm…my sidekick yeah that's right my sidekick his name is Saiyaman and he is unbelievable." She looked incredibly nervous but the chief just passed it off as concern for her friend.

_**IN THE BANK**_

"This was so easy I can't believe they call themselves police." Stated one thug as he counted some of the money they had taken.

"You guys should really find respectable jobs and get off the streets."

"And just who are you? The monkey man." Asked another thug pointing his gun at Saiyaman "Whoever you are you've just made a big mistake pal."

"Not as big a mistake as you did by calling me a monkey." Saiyaman's glare was almost as deadly as he himself was. Suddenly he phased out and appeared behind two of the thugs before they could turn around he grabbed each of them by their head and smashed them together. As they crumpled to the ground unconscious he smirked at the remaining thugs. Phasing out he brought down at least three more before the others started shooting at him. Faster than you could blink his hands flashed back and forth catching the bullets, after about two minutes they stopped firing and waited for the dust to clear. Their jaws hit the floor when they realized that not only did they not do any damage to their target but they didn't hit anything else either. Saiyaman smirked at them as he opened his hands and there were each and every bullet that they fired at him only they were flat like they had hit solid steel. He could hear the thugs whimpering slightly as they turned and ran out of the bank and into the closest police car shaking with fear.

The police could only stare as fifteen thugs ran out of the bank and into the backs of various police cars. Shifting their gaze to the bank they stared a Saiyaman calmly walked out of the bank dragging five unconscious thugs behind him.

"Wow not even twenty minutes that has to be some kind of record." Whistled the Chief "You were right Videl he really is unbelievable."

"Yeah he sure is…" she sighed.

Thirty minutes later after they managed to get away from the media asking all the questions about where Saiyaman came from and how he met Videl. They climbed into her jet copter and headed back towards the high school with Gohan retelling what happened inside the bank before everyone came out. Not long after he finished his story did they arrive at the school with just enough time for their last class. Videl walked in first followed by Gohan five minutes later with a hand on his stomach.

"Ahh Mr. Son glad you decided to come back for my class." Said the teacher when he noticed Gohan walking to his seat "May I ask what took so long?"

"I think I had some bad sushi sensei." He groaned out as he took his seat.

"Well next time check the expiration dates Mr. Son I have seen how you eat."

The whole class burst out in laughter at the comment knowing exactly what the teacher meant.

The remainder of class went off without a problem and soon enough Videl and Gohan were giving Erasa a ride home trying to ignore the multitude of questions about Saiyaman and how Videl knew him. As soon as they dropped her off they let out a sigh of relief and headed for Gohan's house silently praying that Gohan's house was still standing and that they had food left…leaving Goku in the house training wasn't the best idea now that they thought of what they had done. Coming over the horizon the saw the whole house was still there they landed in the backyard and came in the backdoor where they found Goku napping in the spare bedroom food crumbs on the side of his mouth indicating that he had been into their food.

"Videl you wake him up, I'm going to see if he left any food for us." Gohan sprinted towards the kitchen.

"Goku…Goku…" she was gently shaking his shoulders but nothing was happening "**SON GOKU WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!!!!!**" she yelled at the top of her lungs causing Goku to jump up smacking his head off the ceiling.

"Ouch! That really smarts." Rubbing his forehead Goku got up off the floor.

"How was your training Goku?" she asked innocently as if she hadn't just caused the man unintentional head trauma.

"Fantastic Gohan really know his way around when it comes to electronics and technology." He flashed the famous Son grin and headed towards the kitchen where he felt his son's ki.

"Those two…I don't know how they do it…oh wait yes I do they are saiyans duh." She sweat dropped at her own stupidity.

_**IN THE KITCHEN**_

"Wow dad so your saying that you are close to the next level to huh, that's really something…we need you and Vegeta to train together sometime because he is close to the third level as well." Gohan finished his statement and began to think of how he could force the two over the edge and into the next level.

"I'm going home Gohan your mother has supper ready I'm sure so I will see you later." Goku raised his fingers to his forehead and waved goodbye. Videl came into the room already in her night clothes sat down and began picking away at the food that Gohan had cooked for them. He left to change into his night clothes, returning back to the kitchen the finished their meal and went into the living room to watch some T.V.

They sat up until about eleven thirty at night before they went to sleep preparing for the onslaught of questions about Saiyaman and how exactly Videl knew him. Gohan laid himself down next to Videl and wrapped his arms around her waist snuggling down into her neck kissing it a couple of times and tracing his kisses up her collarbone rubbing his hands up and down her arms.

"Gohan as much as I love what you are doing right now we both now that we or more specifically I'm not ready." She moaned slightly as Gohan pulled away.

"I know Del it's just incredibly hard to control my saiyan side." He rolled out of bed and stood up "I'm going to take a cold shower and see if that helps."

She drifted off to sleep shortly after he left to take his shower. Gohan returned with a towel around his waist grabbed some shorts and changed into them climbing into the bed as gently as he could and wrapped his arms around her again. As soon as he was comfortable he drifted off to sleep.


	12. Videl loves Saiyaman!

Chapter 11: Videl loves Saiyaman???

"_Thinking"… writing_

Gohan awoke the next morning to the smells of pancakes and sausage finding their way to his nostrils from the kitchen. He looked to his side to see if Videl smelled it as well only to realize that she wasn't there.

"_Huh I wonder where she is…ah she must be the one cooking!"_ he leapt out of bed and his stomach rumbled with the thought that it was going to be fed. He quickly showered and changed into his clothes for the day. Running down the stairs he was met with the sound of the morning news the reporter was interviewing someone about Saiyaman.

"And you say he had red fur covering his upper body…like an ape would have?"

"Yeah that's right he had fur and a tail I thought it was some kind of costume until the tail started to move."

"Wow that's really something and you say that by the looks of things Videl is involved with this new hero?"

"Yeah she had that look of being hopelessly in love with someone…the best part is she hugged him gave him a kiss and they left together…in her jet."

"There you have it folks Videl Satan and Saiyaman the hottest celebrity couple to hit this area since Bulma Briefs and Yamcha Wolf (A/N Does Yamcha have a last name? If anyone knows let me know and I will update the chapter…thanks) broke up and she married her mysterious husband. Now back to Daisuke with the weather."

"Well Videl I think it would have been nicer if you had at least told me you had another love interest other then myself." She turned around and came face to face with Gohan giving a false puppy dog face.

"Well Gohan what could I say he has so many muscles and that fur is just so soft and cuddly." Her voice was saturated with false lust.

"Hey I have muscles too…and it is not cuddly" seriousness broke into his voice as he defended himself.

"Don't worry Gohan I love your muscles a lot more then Saiyaman's." she walked over and ran her hands over his exposed arms.

Gohan's cheeks suddenly redden as he tries to fight back his blush.

"Videl I realize that you love my muscles and all that but really it's you that got us together with that beautiful ass of yours" Gohan reached around her back and gave her butt a gentle enough squeeze as to not leave a bruise.

"Son Gohan I have never heard you talk like that." Her own blush found its way onto her cheeks.

"Well lets just say I can't wait until next year when you are sixteen." He winked at her and walked over to the table and began to eat. Videl's blush deepened as she walked over to the table to sit down and eat thoughts of just exactly what Gohan meant running through her head.

After they were done eating they climbed into her copter and headed for school both preparing for the onslaught of why Videl was kissing Saiyaman if she was involved with Gohan and why Gohan was still with her after her kissing Saiyaman. They discussed how exactly this was going to work as the approached the school. As soon as the arrived on the roof of the school two certain blondes were waiting for them eager to ask the question that everyone in the school wanted to ask.

"VIDEL WHY ARE YOU AND HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON GOHAN!!!!!!" Erasa screamed into her ear…unfortunately for Gohan his saiyan hearing took some serious punishment because of the yell.

"Gohan why are you with her if she is cheating on you?" Sharpner pulled him off to the side to discuss that you don't stick with a girl if she is cheating on you.

"Erasa believe me I'm not cheating on Gohan in any way shape or form you wouldn't understand even if I told you." Videl pulled out of her grasp and moved towards the door.

"Look Sharpner I appreciate your concern but there is no need to worry about her cheating on me dude I got this under control." He turned and walked away from Sharpner to join Videl at the door before taking her hand and walking into the building. No sooner then they entered the hallway did the questions coming flooding towards them with no end in sight…this of course only lasted for ten seconds before Videl shot her death glare at them and Gohan put up an invisible ki barrier to keep them away from him. They made it to their class room with only about five minutes to spare thanks to all the traffic they encountered. The teacher entered as soon as the bell rang and immediately had an announcement for the class.

"Great if this is something that my dad wanted done at my school I am gonna be so pissed off." Videl was fuming usually these first thing announcements had something to do with the Great Hercule. Fortunately for everyone this was not the case instead there were two new students apparently one from America and one that had been home schooled here in the area for his whole life.

Gohan was curious about the second student so he stretched out his senses and found that the two students had pretty high power levels and one was oddly familiar to him.

"There was no way it could be him that wouldn't make sense at all." Videl heard him whisper to himself and asked what in the world he meant.

"Just wait I think I have a good idea who one of our new students is."

The teacher motioned for the two boys to come into the room the first one came in wearing a football jersey of some team in America and some black BDU pants (A/N if you don't know what BDU style pants are think military style pants.) with white Nike high tops. He introduced himself as Alex Turser from Maine, he immediately caught Erasa's attention as well as some of the other girls his features were quite similar to Gohan's he even had the unruly black hair that Gohan has except for his was cut different (A/N think Gohan cell games style and that's his hair.) Erasa waved him up to a chair close to hers now that she switched with Videl. He walked up to the group and sat down quietly. Gohan's thoughts were running a mile a minute being the genius he was he just had to figure this out.

"_This Alex guy is most definitely a saiyan there is no doubt about it his ki has the feel and he has that infamous untamable hair…now for student number two I bet its Trunks."_

Trunks waited until Alex was finished until he walked into the classroom…as soon as he stepped through the door he could feel Gohan's gaze locked onto him as well as that of many girls in the room. He was of course wearing his normal clothing minus the sword they frown on weapons in school. Gohan waved him up to a seat next to his…Gohan had just cleared the seat out of its previous owner who was now three rows back and whimpering slightly.

Trunks made his way up to the seat and was immediately met with a glare from Gohan that said "You have some explaining to do or else" as soon as he sat down they made their introductions to each other.

"Hiya cutie my names Erasa and here's my number." She winked as she handed him the paper

"Sup man names Sharpner we should hang sometime you look cool enough unlike nerd boy here." He gestured towards Gohan as he finished his statement.

"Sharpner what did I tell you about that last week he could put you in a whole new world of pain yet you persist to tease him…anyways my name is Videl and from the look you have on your face the answer is yes." Trunks gave a firm nod and turned to Gohan next.

"Yeah I think you already know me numbnuts." Gohan smirked and looked to Alex "But I know that you don't anyways my name is Son Gohan and it's nice to meet you." He extended his hand and waited for Alex to take it as soon as he grasped Gohan's hand Gohan applied enough pressure to disfigure steel and Alex just grinned and shook his hand.

The class was going smoothly and Gohan was bored so he slipped a note onto Trunks' desk. Trunks reached down and unfolded the paper to read what Gohan had written.

_Hey man did you happen to get the story behind this Alex guy when you were waiting with him?_ Trunks scribbled down his answer and slipped the note back to Gohan who unfolded and read the response.

_No he wouldn't say much other than that he was adopted and he always was different then everybody else he ever met…but I definitely think he is a saiyan what do you think?_

Gohan looked over at Alex and wrote his response down and passed the note back to Trunks.

_If he is not a saiyan then Cell was purple and Frieza isn't gender challenged!_

Suddenly Trunks burst out laughing as he read the note the rest of the class just stared at him until Gohan wasn't able to take it anymore and began laughing with him reaching out and putting his hand on his shoulder.

"That was priceless wasn't it…can't believe I just thought of it."

"Gohan man you never cease to amaze me bro."

After a good five minutes the two stopped laughing in time for the bell to ring signaling lunch time. Gohan invited Trunks to the roof with himself and Videl saying that it was the best way to not get stared at while eating. Trunks nodded and followed them to the roof. He pulled out his capsule container and picked his lunch out tossing the capsule on the ground a small feast popped out. He sat on the blanket that Videl and Gohan always used and began to eat his lunch.

"So Gohan…Videl knows about everything?"

"Yeah she sure does in fact she is without a doubt my mate and I know it."

Videl still not being used to the word mate blushed furiously.

"Wow how did she take the fact that her dad is nothing but a fraud except for being tournament champ?"

"HELLO! I'm right here why don't you ask me how I took it instead of my boyfriend."

"She has a good point Trunks and if I was you I wouldn't piss her off." Gohan was giving the son grin as he scratched his neck.

Videl began telling Trunks the story of how her and Gohan met and talked about the whole hey I'm half alien but I'm in love with you talk went and the battles with the different super powerful villains.

"You took it pretty well considering." He gestured towards Videl.

"Well I realized that even after he told me he was alien I still loved him." She leaned over and rested her head on Gohan's shoulder. Gohan wrapped an arm around her shoulder and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Yeah and now I'm the most lucky guy in the world cause I have the most beautiful woman ever." He gave Videl a slight squeeze.

"Now Gohan you know that it's me that is lucky." She placed a kiss on his cheek.

"You two are lucky and I'm about ready to vomit…where exactly does Erasa live anyway?" Trunks looked away from the couple.

"Why would you want to know that for Trunks…do you like her?" Gohan teased his friend from another timeline. Trunks blushed furiously as he looked away from his friends.

"M…maybe…uh…I…don't know….kinda I guess." He was fumbling around with his words and knew he'd been figured out.

"Oh Erasa is gonna love this…she thinks your absolutely gorgeous." Videl pointed out making Trunks blush deepen.

"Anyways Trunks she lives that way so if your going to ask her out that's the way you need to head in." Gohan pointed towards Erasa's house. The lavender haired teen nodded and took to the skies. "Maybe we should have told him that she doesn't know about the whole flying thing…"

"Yeah maybe but if he likes her she will find out anyway." Videl pointed out as they turned towards Gohan's house.

Trunks was flying through the air at speeds that would make an F22 raptor look slow. _"I hope Erasa really likes me…Dende she is beautiful I definitely think she is my mate…I wonder what happened to her in my time?" _lost in his thoughts Trunks didn't realize that he had subconsciously tracked her ki and landed on her front steps. He nervously reached out and knocked on her door waiting patiently for someone to answer after only a few seconds the door opened revealing the blonde haired beauty that he was looking for.

"Hi Erasa what are you doing tonight?" it came out incredibly smooth considering how nervous Trunks was.

"If you're asking me out on a date Trunks I am free for anything you want." She winked suggestively. Trunks blushed furiously as thoughts of him and Erasa becoming intimate ran through his teenaged mind. Erasa reached out and dragged Trunks into the house with her. Trunks could only stare as she walked through the halls swaying her hips back and forth.

Before Trunks knew what happened he was in Erasa's room and that not only was it morning but he wasn't dressed and his arms were around a very naked Erasa…suddenly flashes of last night were in his head and he vaguely remembered a slight pain on his neck at one point in the night…he reached up and felt a tender scar on the base of his neck and leaned down to look and realized that he and Erasa were definitely life mates because she had a matching scar... _"Well I guess when she wakes up I am going to have to explain that I am half alien and from the future."_

Feeling content at the moment Trunks rested his head back into the crook of her neck and placed a kiss on her collarbone. He drifted off to sleep shortly after he kissed her and didn't stir till he felt her move beside him. He lazily opened his eyes and looked at the beauty next to him.

"Morning beautiful did you sleep well?" he asked as he reached over and brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes.

"I sure did handsome thanks to you that was some night last night…I didn't think I could bend that far." She leaned in and kissed him full on the lips.

"Well one never knows until one tries." He joked as he got up and stretched his muscles. "And by the way Erasa I have a couple of things I need to tell you but we have to go over to Gohan's first…so take a shower and get dressed in something comfortable because it's a long story." Twenty minutes later they were riding in Trunks car towards Gohan's house he already knew Gohan was up because he could feel his ki in the training room and Videl was in the shower so they were good.

They arrived at Gohan's house and went to knock on the door but Gohan opened it before they could and he had such a huge grin on his face that Trunks knew that he knew.

"Videl is in the living room Erasa if you want to go talk because I have to have a chat with Trunks." Erasa smiled and walked towards the living room as Gohan and Trunks headed towards the training room.

"So Trunks when are you going to tell her…you have to now that you have mated with her." Gohan smirked as he took a seat.

"H…how'd you know we did?" he was as red as a tomato and his blush was deepening with every second.

"Trunks you don't really remember what happened do you?"

"Not really why?" he was obviously confused at the question.

"Well I unfortunately found out what you were doing the hard way…you see while you were intimate you transformed into a super saiyan and when your ki spiked I volunteered to check it out and well you can imagine my surprise." Gohan smirked as Trunks was blushing such a color of red he looked like he was sun burnt.

"Yeah I bet it was something…" Trunks trailed off as he headed to the living room.

As they neared the living room they heard Videl and Erasa talking about the wild night that Erasa had with her new love.

Gohan cleared his throat as they entered the living room announcing their presence. Videl and Erasa both jumped up and ran to each of their boyfriends. Placing kisses on their cheeks. Videl leaned into Gohan's ear and whispered to him "When are you going to mate me Gohan…I want you to know I am ready for you…" her breath felt incredibly hot on his ear. Gohan blushed and this time it was time for Trunks to smirk.

They finally sat down and started the explanation about what exactly Trunks and Gohan were.

"So you're saying that Videl and I are in love with half aliens?" she sounded surprisingly calm for what she had just found out.

"Yeah we are Erasa but aren't they the sweetest guys you have ever met." Asked Videl as she wrapped herself around Gohan's waist, he pulled her to the front of him and nuzzled her neck.

"Which reminds me Trunks why are you back here instead of your time?" he stared at Trunks with a questioning glare.

"Well mom actually passed away before I came here but I realized that I was the only one left in my time…I didn't want to travel space so I just came back here."

"Well I am sure glad that you chose this option." Erasa purred seductively as she rubbed her hands on his chest.

Gohan cleared his throat again making sure they realized there were other people in the room. "By the way Trunks did some super powerful person invade earth in the future before you came back?"

"Actually Gohan yes one did he was a saiyan named Broly…I guess he was the legendary super saiyan…this guy was massive same size as me when I went ultra on Cell…only he wasn't slowed down by his massiveness and he was more powerful then you were when you beat Cell."

"Fantastic so he like the androids will probably be more powerful in this timeline…Trunks we are going to the hyperbolic time chamber…and Videl and Erasa are coming too."

"Why are they coming in with us?" obviously Trunks was confused.

"Do you really want to go a year without your mate? Cause I sure as hell don't" with that said Gohan wrapped his arms around Videl's waist and took to the air, followed by Trunks and Erasa.

When they arrived at the lookout Piccolo was already waiting for them as was Dende and Mr. Popo.

"Hey kid what's going on that you are at the lookout this early in the morning?" Piccolo didn't really ever show emotion but whenever Gohan came around it brought a smile and a sense of pride to him.

"You remember that power that we felt last week? Well thanks to Trunks we have reason to believe that it's the legendary super saiyan and like the androids he will probably be more powerful then he was in Trunks time. So we need the time chamber to become stronger to defeat this new enemy." The seriousness in Gohan's voice was one that Piccolo was used to hearing from his father Son Goku.

"Right this way Gohan I have modified the time chamber so that it can accommodate more then two people."

"Excellent Dende I don't know how to thank you." Gohan hugged his Namekian friend and stepped through the doors with Videl's hand in his.

"Okay Videl and Erasa I have to ask you to not stray to far from this living area because once you step off the gravity increases more and more the farther you go so I ask that you do know follow myself or Trunks while we train."

The day passed by faster on the outside then it would normally seem to take and when the doors opened up for the chamber the occupants were greeted by the entire Z gang Goku of course right in the middle of the group. Trunks and Gohan were both considerably more buff as their muscles were a lot bigger then before as was the length of their hair.

"Wow Gohan you sure did get a lot stronger in there didn't you...and you certainly aren't a slouch yourself Trunks…I think that you are almost as strong as I am maybe even stronger." Goku flashed the Son Grin as he chuckled.

"Yes Brat I am proud of you as well…you will make a fine saiyan prince." Vegeta's voice was full of pride.

"And look at you Videl…Gohan you dog…" Bulma was running over to Videl's side.

Goku and Vegeta suddenly took in her appearance and realized that she was very pregnant…reaching out with their senses Goku spoke up first…

"WOW TWINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku jumped up in the air "I'm gonna be a grampy I'm gonna be a grampy."

"Kakkarott you baka stop dancing like a clown" Vegeta was fuming at the taller saiyan "You look like a disgrace to the saiyan race."

"Wait till Chi hears that she's going to be a grandmother…."

(A/N I realize that I am probably gonna get flamed bad for this chapter but I felt it needed to be different then everybody else…just to let you guys know the twins are going to both be boys their names will be Arashi and Gekido…thanks go out to Chattingchick1 for helping me out with the names )


	13. ChiChi gets her Grandbabies

Chapter 12: Chi-Chi gets her grandbabies! Oh yeah and trouble arrives

(A/N Sorry this chapter took so long folks I've kinda had a little bit of a tough time lately and I promise that future updates won't take so long…Thanks for being patient Enjoy! Oh and Chattingchick1 has a good series of stories called Triple Threat they are DBZ so if you enjoy good DBZ fics check hers out she would appreciate it. )

Shortly after they emerged from the hyperbolic time chamber the group headed towards their respective households except for Gohan and Videl who were making their way towards the Son residence to tell Chi-Chi the news of what was about to happen.

They landed on the lawn of the Son residence and Gohan couldn't help but smile at the way Videl waddled because of her extra large belly, Videl looked back and saw Gohan smiling like some kind of fool.

"And just what are you smiling at mister?" she shot him a glare that only she could master.

"Me? Well I'm smiling at my beautiful mate who is carrying my children." He finished the statement by walking over and rubbing her belly. Videl couldn't help but blush at his statement.

As soon as they opened the door an orange and blue blur smashed into Gohan's leg.

"HIYA big brother whatcha doin here?" the chibi looked up at his older brother with the classic Son grin plastered on his face.

"Hey squirt where's mom Videl and I have some wonderful news for her." He reached down and ruffled the little demi-saiyans hair.

"Oh she's outback with daddy follow me." And with that he was once again a blur headed towards the back of the house. Gohan placed his hand in Videl's and began to walk through the house towards the backyard.

Once outside Videl couldn't help but gasp at the beauty of her surroundings. Having lived in the city her entire life Videl had never seen anything like the surroundings that Gohan grew up in.

"It's beautiful" Videl's eyes continued to look over the landscape.

"Yeah it sure is I miss it…" Gohan trailed off as he spotted his father coming towards them with Goten on his shoulders and Chi-Chi trailing behind slightly. Gohan couldn't help but smile as Goten grabbed his father's hair and pulled up making Goku wince as his hair was stretched upwards. Gohan began walking towards his father gently pulling Videl with him. As they neared each other Goku and Gohan gave each other a slight nod. Goku smiled as he neared his eldest son.

"Gohan good to see you I bet you want to talk to your mother so Goten and I will head over to the house while you talk here." Goku nodded again as he walked past his eldest.

"Thanks dad, I owe you." Gohan smiled as he motioned for his mother to come over.

Videl stayed behind Gohan not wanting to give away the surprise thanks to her very pregnant belly.

"Gohan I'm so glad you finally came to visit me…it's been so long." Chi-Chi smiled as she sat on the grass.

"Yeah me too mom…uh Videl and I have some news to tell you." Gohan scratched the back of his neck smiling like his father would.

"Son Gohan I know that look, what have you done?" the look Chi-Chi was giving them was actually frightening Videl.

"Actually mom it's something that is good." Gohan motioned for Videl to come out from behind him. The second she stepped around Gohan Chi-Chi's eyes twinkled like never before.

"GRANDBABIES…I'M GOING TO HAVE GRANDBABIES! Oh this is so exciting." Gohan and Videl could practically see the hearts in her eyes as she jumped up and down excitedly.

"Y-y-you mean your not mad that I'm going to be a dad and I'm not even out of school yet?" Gohan was both shocked and relived that he was still standing and hadn't met the pan of doom yet.

"Gohan, Bulma has told me that you have studied very hard and that High School is really just a formality for you because you're already basically a college graduate…so as long as you stay in school I am fine with it." The already shocked Gohan just about collapsed as Chi-Chi explained her reaction.

"Wow Mrs. Son you seem really understanding…we have another problem though." Videl looked down at the grass feeling ashamed of the question she was going to ask.

"What is it dear? You look either upset or embarrassed." Chi-Chi had become worried.

"It's just that once the baby is born I would like to go back to school and we were wondering if you would mind watching it during the day." Gohan spoke up for Videl who seemed at a loss of words.

"Of course I will son you know that. I can't wait…How much longer till the baby is born you know saiyan babies are faster to develop right?" Her eyes were still sparkling as she spoke of her Grandbabies.

"Well from what I can sense through ki it looks like she only has about a month or so to go so it shouldn't be to long….." Gohan stopped as Vegeta dropped out of the sky followed by Trunks.

"Brat I have come to tell you that you and your mate are expecting more then what you have planned for." Arms crossed over his chest and a triumphant look on his face.

"Huh what do you mean Vegeta?" Videl was confused once again and wasn't happy about it.

"You should be planning for two instead of one. You should concentrate more when you read her ki signal…there are three including hers." Gohan immediately began to concentrate on Videl's ki signature and sure enough he found not one but two extra signals inside her.

"Wow Vegeta thanks I never would have noticed until it was to late…umm can you tell if they are boys or girls 'cause I am not sure how to tell that young yet." Vegeta huffed and began walking away.

"Go ask you baka father he knows more then I do about ki you know that."

"Oh right good point. I'll be right back Videl I'm going to go ask dad if he knows." Gohan immediately took off in the direction of his father's ki.

"So Trunks what brings you out here today?" Chi-chi was looking at the lavender haired boy curiously.

"Well I actually have to tell Videl and Gohan something really important. So I will wait until Gohan comes back." Trunks couldn't bring his eyes up from the grass.

Gohan found Goku training young goten how to fire ki blasts and basic fighting techniques off in the corner of the family's meadow.

"Hey dad can I ask you something?" as he approached he knocked away a stray blast from the inexperienced Goten being surprised by his brothers appearance.

"Go ahead son what is it?" Goku turned to his oldest son and saw a serious look on his face "Goten why don't you go practice over there by the stream."

"Okay!" and once again the orange and blue blur was off like a rocket.

"Dad I want to know if you can tell the sex of my children inside Videl by their ki signatures. I asked Vegeta but he was as usual pissed off about something and told me to ask you."

"Actually Gohan you can tell if you concentrate just right you should be able to feel different vibrations in that of a male or female ki."

"Wow dad your right…I can feel how Marron's ki has different kind of pulse then Goten's does." Gohan began to focus on Videl and the two ki's inside her "hmmm it looks like I will be the proud father of two twin boys. Do you think I should tell Videl dad?"

"I would only tell her if she wants to know Gohan, sometimes they just don't want to know."

"Thanks dad I will be sure to ask Videl later if she is interested in the sex of our children."

As Gohan finished talking with his father he noticed that Trunks was looking impatient and went to see what was so important that it had him fidgeting. He made his way over to Trunks and Videl who were chatting idly to get Trunks relaxed a little bit. Gohan stepped behind Videl and gave her a hug from behind nuzzling in her neck in the process.

"Hey Trunks what did you need to talk about?"

"_Damn, why does he have to be straight to the point these days" _Trunks shifted uncomfortably under Gohan's gaze which of course didn't go unnoticed by Gohan.

"Well you see I uh wanted to tell you guys that uh…me and Erasa a-are expecting." Gohan was glad that he had saiyan hearing because Trunks was so nervous he didn't notice that he kept his voice too low for Videl to hear.

"What did you say, I couldn't hear you Trunks you were being quiet and were looking at the ground." Videl was obviously frustrated that she hadn't heard and could tell that Gohan knew what Trunks had said.

"Trunks you don't have to say it again unless you want to. I can tell Videl later…but that's up to you." Trunks gazed at Gohan meeting his stare nodding slightly.

"What I said Videl is that Erasa and I are expecting our own little bundle of joy in about 4 months." Videl's eyes widened in surprise and she did her best to leap at Trunks and attempt to crush him with a hug.

"I'm so glad that Erasa found you" Tears were running down her face showing her true happiness to the two demi-saiyans.

Gohan made his way to Trunks after Videl was done suffocating him and briskly shook his hand.

"I guess this is another adventure that you and I are going on together eh Trunks."

"Yeah looks like it…feels weird doesn't it…that we are gonna have someone in our lives who is completely dependent on two people to live its life."

"Wow I didn't even think of it like that until you said something Trunks."

The three friends decided that they were going to celebrate so they heading in the direction of Erasa's home so they could pick her up before going out to eat. Unfortunately they never made it there together about half of the way there a large explosion could be heard in the distance catching Gohan and Trunks off guard. They both focused in that direction and felt an immensely powerful ki…Trunks' face paled and Gohan's took on a look of sheer determination as he knew this was what they trained for…Broly was here.

"Trunks I want you to take Videl to Erasa's I'm gonna go stop him from massacring those people in that town." Gohan turned to leave only to be stopped by Videl's hand grabbing his bicep.

"Gohan I don't want to lose you…please wait until Trunks can help you before you start fighting…" Her eyes were sparkling but not because of her love for Gohan but rather the tears that were forming in her eye as she thought about the worst.

"Videl you know I would never leave you…but I can't promise that I will wait for Trunks to get there if Broly is killing innocents then I will step in." as he finished his statement he reached out and pulled her into an embrace and placed a kiss on her lips…he pushed her back into Trunks' arms and jumped into super saiyan two flying off in the direction of the explosions.

"Be careful…I love you Gohan…" Videl's voice was so low that Trunks barely heard her.

"Videl Gohan will be fine he always finds away to come out on top. Don't worry." Videl could tell that Trunks was putting on a false front because his eyes betrayed his words…he was just as worried as she was.

Gohan flew at super sonic speeds hoping that he wasn't too late to save some of the town that Broly had obviously landed in or around.

As Gohan touched down softly all he could do was gape at the destruction that Broly had caused trying to force Goku out. Walking around the rubble Gohan was trying to find Broly who was doing a good job at hiding his ki from him, suddenly Gohan's attention was drawn away from the wreckage when he heard what sounded like a cry for help somewhere inside what appeared to have been a convince store, rushing over to the rubble Gohan noticed what was definitely an arm of a small child sticking out from under a small piece of what looked to have been a wall at some point. He reached down to feel for a pulse and when his hand made contact with the small arm the hand grasped his wrist and he heard the cry for help again.

"Hang on I'll get you out of this don't worry." Gohan was trying to sound reassuring but he could tell he hadn't done a good enough jobs as the child started crying even worse. Wanting to help the kid out Gohan reached over to the wall and lifted it effortlessly off of the small child who definitely looked like he needed medical attention. As Gohan looked over the child's injuries he was torn as to if he should take the child to Bulma for medical attention or continue his search for Broly. Suddenly his decision was made for him as there was an explosion off to his right and he could make out the form of the legendary super saiyan laughing manically as he literally broke some unfortunate person in half. Gohan's rage was boiling as Broly just cast the halves of the body off to the side and glared at Gohan with hate.

"How could you have done that…they were helpless!" Gohan yelled as his aura flared to life around him.

"They were also weak and didn't deserve to live out the rest of their lives." Clearly not threatened by Gohan's aura Broly just laughed sadistically and threw a ki blast at the child in Gohan's arms, not reacting fast enough Gohan accidentally dropped the child and could only watch in horror as the blast consumed the frail body he was trying to protect. Broly seeing that he hit his mark started laughing like a deranged maniac as Gohan fell to his knees. Thinking that he had won before the battle started Broly began to approach Gohan's shaking form assuming that he was crying for the lost life that he failed to protect Broly approached with an air of confidence about him. Unfortunately what Broly didn't realize until it was too late was that Gohan was not shaking because he was crying but rather he was shaking from the uncontrollable rage that was boiling in his blood. As Broly loomed over the shaking form of Gohan he was hit with a huge blast of uncontrolled ki as Gohan exploded into his super saiyan 4 form knocking Broly back about ten feet gave him all the room he needed as he rose and immediately unleashed a furious combination of kicks and punches that all seemed to find their mark as Broly staggered under the force of Gohan's fury. Finishing off his combo with a massive kick to the side of the head Broly flew back into a building and went through the wall as if it was made of paper and not the solid concrete that it was.

"_Wow either Broly isn't as strong as I thought of my training in the hyperbolic time chamber really paid off"_ just as Gohan finished that thought there was a huge explosion of green light as the rubble that was the building that Broly crashed into exploded outward much as it had when Gohan made his ascension to his max level. When the dust cleared Gohan saw the true form of his adversary and it was not at all calming…there was the Legendary Super Saiyan in full glory standing at about 9'3" and looking much the part of the Incredible Hulk Gohan actually felt himself twitch in fear something he hadn't felt since Cell had come back from the dead to kill his father. Thinking that he obviously had the advantage in speed because of the sheer size of his opponent Gohan was completely caught off guard as Broly slammed his fist into his stomach with enough force to topple any super saiyan Gohan began to fall to his knees only to have a knee meet his face as he bent over on his descent to the ground the impact forcing him back into the air only to be met by a hammer blow on his spine he cried out in agony as he felt something clearly break praying that it wasn't his spine Gohan twisted mid-air so that not only could he slow his descent but so he could locate his enemy as his eyes focused he managed to deflect a massive fist aiming to crush his skull, as it was Gohan was pretty sure that not only did he have at least one broken rib but he had definitely just fractured his wrists when he blocked that punch. He could feel his energy slipping away and could see dark spots creeping into his vision and was unable to block the next punch that came at him and caught him right between the eyes, as the darkness consumed him he saw a flash of gold and had one thought

"_Videl I love you." _Videl jolted as she was sitting with Erasa in her room looking around frantically Erasa noticed something wasn't right.

"Videl what's the matter you look like you have seen a ghost."

"I could have sworn I just heard Gohan's voice…"

"What did he say because I didn't hear him?"

"He said "Videl I love you" and then I felt this pain like I had lost something…Erasa you don't think that something has happened to him do you?" She couldn't hide the fear that was evident in her voice.

"I don't know Videl why don't we drive over to Capsule Corp. and see if Vegeta knows anything."

"Right that sounds like a good idea." They climbed into Videl's copter and with Erasa driving began the journey to Capsule Corp. just as they were landing they saw Goku and Vegeta blasting off in their super saiyan forms heading in the direction that Gohan and Trunks were fighting. When they landed they went into the living room and found Chi-Chi in tears as well as Goten looking like he was going to burst into them at any second.

"Bulma what's wrong why is everyone looking so upset?" Videl couldn't help but fear the worst as Bulma looked up and she could plainly see sympathy in her eyes.

"Videl come here your going to want to sit down for this." Bulma failed to keep her voice from cracking.

As she began to sit it she felt another jolt of the pain of loss hit her again and she fell back onto the comfy couch that Bulma was sitting on. Bulma could see the pained look on her face and could only thank Dende that she hadn't figured out how the saiyan bond worked yet.

"Videl about fifteen minutes ago we…we lost Gohan's ki signal…we don't know if he dropped it to avoid being caught or if the worst has happened but we want you to know that we are all here for you." Bulma's words cut into Videl like a sharp knife as she realized why she was feeling the pain of loss and she burst into uncontrollable sobs as Bulma wrapped her arms around her in an attempt to comfort the hurting teen.

Just as it appeared that Videl had calmed somewhat the door burst open revealing Goku carrying his eldest son who was bleeding and obviously had many broken bones. Bulma knew immediately that it wasn't good because Goku had tears in his eyes, as she rushed over to him to feel for a pulse she heard a screech that made Goku wince because of his sensitive hearing and looked to the couch only to find that Videl's water had broken and that the stress from the idea of losing Gohan had obviously forced her into labor earlier then she was supposed to have it. Chi-Chi instantly stopped crying as she helped Bulma take Videl to the infirmary as Goku followed with Gohan. As soon as the two teens were in the infirmary Gohan was hooked up to the machines and Videl was placed in the position best suited for delivering babies. Goku made his goodbyes and said that he was going to Korin's tower to retrieve some sensu beans so that Gohan could recover faster.

Bulma and Chi-Chi set to work on getting Videl comfortable because they both knew that this was most likely going to be a rocky delivery and they didn't want to lose the babies for fear that Videl might have to go on without their father anyway not wanting to know if she could manage to live with only one of her children and no mate.

Ten minutes later Goku phased into the room with a handful of sensu beans and gave one to Gohan and left two more on the table in case they were needed after the delivery and incase Gohan needed more. It was total chaos in the infirmary while the mothers did their best to prep the area for the impending birth of Gohan and Videl's children, the only thing calm was the monitors that were keeping track of Gohan as he had leveled out thanks to the sensu beans and was resting peacefully. This of course set Videl's mind at ease slightly and her contractions became calmer and were coming at a normal rate instead of how fast they were at the start of the delivery. Just as it seemed things were going to calm down a little bit Videl screamed and her face turned red as she grit her teeth and began to push the first baby was about to make its entrance…the good part about her scream was it instantly revived Gohan who was suddenly by her side masking his own pain just to show her that he was there for her. Bulma seeing the obvious discomfort that Gohan was in standing there she went to the table and grabbed another sensu bean and handed it to Gohan who happily thanked her and chewed and swallowed the bean instantly being back to full health the pain was gone in his eyes and was replaced by pure love for the woman that he was standing next to.

Then just as he was about to kiss her and tell her that he loved her she let out an ear piercing screech which was to Gohan about ten times louder thanks to his saiyan hearing, her scream was accompanied by the happy squeals of his mother it was obvious that the first baby was definitely about to make its entrance.

"Videl I need you to push…I know it hurts but I need you to do this." Bulma sounded much calmer then she looked.

"I'm here for you Videl just squeeze my hand when it hurts okay?" she nodded as she grits her teeth once more and began to push.

"That's it Videl keep pushing its almost there I can see the head come on don't give up." Bulma was concentrating hard on helping her best friend's son and his mate through this without consequence. "Come on Videl keep pushing the head is out come on you can do it."

Upon hearing that the head was out Gohan gave her a reassuring squeeze and a kiss on her forehead. "You can do this baby your bringing a life into this world they we will love and take care of…I love you."

Tears were forming in Chi-Chi's eye as she watched the love between the two teenagers first hand. The silence that had formed was interrupted by a baby crying as Bulma brought the first one into the light and had Gohan cut the cord, after handing the baby off to Chi-Chi she could see that the other one wasn't very far behind. The second one came out much easier thanks to his brother making the path for him. As Bulma brought the second one out into the light Gohan cut that cord as well and Chi-Chi handed the first one to Videl as Gohan gingerly took the second one from Bulma.

The first one was without a doubt a Son he had the unruly spikes and his eyes were coal black just like his fathers as Videl held him lovingly she looked to Gohan who's eyes were brimming with tears as he held the second one who had unruly spikes like his father but had the bright cerulean eyes of his mother.

"Gohan what are we going to name them?" Videl asked as she stroked the baby's hair.

"Well I already had two names picked out thanks to dad being able to help me read ki signatures to tell they were both male and from there Vegeta helped me pick out some names that were appropriate for saiyans." His cheeks flushed with embarrassment because he wasn't able to share them with her.

"Well what are they Gohan?"

"I was thinking that the one you have there that kinda looks like me should be Gekido and this little fella here with your eyes should be Arashi."

"Gohan those names are beautiful and I like the name you gave this little guy. He looks an awful lot like you."

"I love you so much Videl but I can't stay long Broly is still on the loose and I don't want to risk him hurting anyone else."

"Be careful Gohan. I have your mother and Bulma here to help me take care of these two."

He leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss and backed away powered up.

"I promise Videl that this time I will come back under my own power." After he finished his sentence he jumped out the window and blasted off to help the others fight Broly silently hoping he wasn't too late.

"Videl do you mind if I hold Arashi it certainly looks like you have your hands full." Videl hadn't even noticed that Gohan had placed Arashi into her arms as well as Gekido.

"Uh sure Chi-Chi here you go…Bulma would you mind taking Gekido so I can get some rest?"

"Not at all dear, just call us if you need anything." The blue haired genius was beaming as she reached out to take the newest member of the Son family from Videl.

"Thanks you to I really appreciate this you know." Videl closed her eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep as the two women left the lab discussing nursery stuff and all the clothes they were going to buy for the two little bundles of joy.


	14. Author's note

Author's note:

I'm very sorry it has taken me so long to get word to you guys, thanks for the reviews and the story alerts I just want to let you know this story is not dead I will continue working on it. It will take me some time to get the next chapter up though, I have to read my last chapter again and work from there, I've had well computer issues recently and when I moved I lost all my hand written work so I'm almost starting from scratch. If anyone wants to be a beta reader for me that would be appreciated to make sure I don't entirely suck now.


End file.
